As the Sun Rises
by RMoriluvr
Summary: Beginning during Scorch Trials. Sometimes, the people who effect us the most, aren't with us long. Love doesn't need a time frame to flourish. Not by their own choices, but some inexplicable act of fate, two people find each other during the darkest days
1. Chapter 1

I only own my OC... Newt and everyone else in _The Maze Runner _universe belongs to James Dashner. FYI-starts in The Scorch Trials.

**Part 1-The Beginning **

The first time they met, she had her arrow pointed at him and the rest of his group. There were only about ten boys left, it appeared, and a couple of others that they had picked up along the way.

Her hands shook as she held her arrow, ready to release it at any moment if the boy named Thomas didn't cooperate with them. He was on the side of the boy who admitted he was Thomas. He had blond hair, and brown eyes. Even from a distance, as she watched him take in all the girls that surrounded him, she saw a shrewd and keen intelligence in him. While he had a skinny frame, she could also see that he was built well, especially his arms and shoulders. Probably from living in the maze trial for a couple of years, if he was like her. He had stopped talking the moment Teresa had told him to shut up, and he just watched.

He was still looking around when his eyes found her. She felt her hands shake a little on the bow and arrow.

He looked familiar. Of course, they had taken all of her memories from her time before the maze, but more and more of the people she randomly met looked familiar. This boy, in particular, looked like someone she had met before.

Could he see that she was staring right back at him?

His eyes moved from her face to a couple more girls.

She kept looking at him; Harriet and Sonya had said that the blond, tall, skinny one that talked with the funny accent was one of the leaders, and one of the closer ones to Thomas.

If the boy named Thomas didn't cooperate with Teresa and the rest of the girls, she had orders to shoot him. Another girl had orders to specifically shoot the Asian boy.

That would break his spirit, they had said. Ever since Teresa had taken over the group, Harriet and Sonya were a bit more quiet, just going along. Apparently Teresa was one of the creators, and although she didn't have her memories back, she knew more about what was happening than any of the other girls.

She didn't know if she would be able to fire that arrow. There was something in that look he gave her.

His stare was back on her.

She could tell that he was also listening to the conversation, his posture tense.

She saw him flinch as he watched his friend get beat with the spear by Teresa. She wanted to wince herself. It was awful, that weapon.

She watched as Harriet wrapped Thomas in the burlap sack. It was almost over. They had started dragging him with a rope.

Then the Asian boy starting yelling out to Teresa, to all of them, mocking her with some words that she couldn't quite hear or understand. Teresa glared in response and punched Thomas in the stomach while he was in the sack. The Asian boy started his way forward. Then the tall, skinny blond boy put a hand on the Asian boy's shoulder, and said something quietly to him. The Asian boys hands tightened into fists, but he kept his mouth quiet and backed down.

She watched as they dragged Thomas away. She was to be one of the last ones to leave, they told her.

Since it was her and another girl, Ada, who were targeting his closest friends, they backed away slowly, their weapons still aimed on the two boys that were by Thomas' side.

He gazed at her. She looked back. There was no hatred there, more open curiosity than anything else.

"Amelia," Ada said softly, "Let's go." She turned tail and ran as quickly as she could to join the rest of Group B, wondering to herself who that boy was and why was he considered so important to the boy Thomas.

* * *

They ran off for a while, dragging the boy in the sack. She never had to take a turn, only running. Even after two years living in the glade, she wasn't a strong girl. Almost no upper body strength at all. They didn't expect her to drag the boy, and especially up the mountain. They stopped after a few hours of trudging along. Her stomach was starting to get a sharp cramp from going uphill.

They had him tied up to a tree, and were eating themselves while he ate. She avoided looking at him, like everyone else. They were all ashamed, it seemed, even if it was what they had to do.

Apparently the only way that the girls would survive, they had been told, was if they killed this boy named Thomas.

What's one boy to twenty plus girls? The lives of the few over the lives of many, that's the general rule they had always gone by in the Glade.

It was harsh, but it was reality.

He was sporting some nasty bruises and cuts, and he looked as though he had just been dragged up a mountain. She smiled a little to herself at that thought, since that was exactly what had just happened. She was crazy, thinking about smiling while they had all been dragged through hell and back.

Maybe she had caught the flare already?

Everyone else was getting ready to sleep. The air was cooler up here, and she didn't want to waste her time to sleep, but she couldn't quiet her thoughts. She still felt as though she was running in that maze at times, following the lead of Sonya and Harriet, trying to get out and avoid the awful Grievers.

She sighed as she turned onto her side and found herself facing the boy, Thomas. It appeared as though he wouldn't be able to sleep for a while as well. She looked around, to see Harriet and Sonya, both talking quietly, quite a bit away from her. And, she didn't see Teresa at all.

She got up from her sleeping spot, and walked quietly over to the boy, tiptoeing around any warm, sleeping bodies that were in her path.

He stiffened as she approached him. She looked down at him, and lifted his chin with a soft hand and examined his face. He looked up at her in surprise.

"Wha-?" He started to say loudly. She shushed him gently.

"Stay here. I'll be back.. ha ha... Well," She put a hand behind her head as she started off and looked back at him, "I guess you have to stay there, huh?" She walked off quietly and quickly and came back with a backpack.

"Are you having any trouble breathing?" She asked, while looking at him. She pulled out some supplies, what looked like white bandages and a few other things.

"No." He responded, looking at her. And then he said, "You're a med-jack?" She hummed affirmatively in response, her head nodding yes.

"Do you want me to take care of those injuries on your head and face?"

Thomas, who had nothing else to do, said, "Sure. Won't you get in trouble though?"

"No" she answered shortly and quietly.

"Okay," Thomas responded to the quick and quiet answer. He hissed in pain as she put a wet piece of clean cloth to one of the more painful cuts above his right eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said, insincerely. She heard some pounding footsteps and Sonya's voice, asking, "What are you doing? We're going to kill him anyway, aren't we?"

Amelia didn't turn around. She continued to work on Thomas' injuries, which were more bloody than anything else. He didn't appear to have a concussion and he probably wouldn't scar too badly.

"Are we?" Amelia asked softly. "Why should we believe that he's awful? He doesn't seem all that bad to me."

Thomas looked at Amelia, with a cool, calculating look.

"If you believe that, then why did you have an arrow pointed at my friends?"

"She doesn't like bloodshed." Sonya said protectively, sighing in exasperation. "But we put our best archers on your two boys, since they're the ones closest to you."

"Just because I don't like something, doesn't mean I can ignore an order. I also didn't want to run into the maze and face Grievers on the way out, did I?" She said quietly as she bandaged up the scratch above his eyebrow.

"My two boys? You mean Minho and Newt?" She scrunched her nose up at hearing the names of the boys. It was much easier to aim an arrow at them and say she would kill him if she didn't know his name.

"What's going on here?" Teresa asked quietly. She pointed at Amelia who was calmly putting her supplies back in the backpack.

"I was just trying to give him some relief before you kill him tomorrow." Amelia responded her eyes looking straight back at Teresa.

Thomas looked in between the two girls, back and forth. Teresa took a step forward to Amelia, who then stood up, still looking at the leader. Thomas was perplexed at what was going on between the two girls.

"I didn't give you permission to speak with him, let alone heal him." Teresa stated, glaring at the girl.

"I don't need it." Amelia was tired, especially from the authoritarian attitude that Teresa had. Amelia was a kind soul. If anyone was suffering, it was her duty to help relieve their pain.

"What did you say?" Teresa fumed. Amelia walked off calmly to her sleeping spot while Teresa's hands shook in anger. Thomas was impressed at Amelia's demeanor. He was scared of Teresa's insanity at the moment, and Amelia didn't seem to care at all.

"Let her go." Harriet said with authority. "You won't touch her."

Teresa looked at Harriet and Sonya. "How can you stand the insolence?"

"She's our best archer. She's also the only med-jack still around. The best way to kill off a group of people is to take out their healer first, isn't that right?" Sonya said quietly.

Teresa looked at the two girls, ignoring Thomas. "She should still be punished."

Sonya and Harriet looked at each other, and then, as if only to acquiesce Teresa, said, "We'll think of something."

They all then left Thomas to his thoughts for the night.

* * *

Thomas awoke to see the girls all looking at him. He looked around to see that Amelia was cleaning up the weapons for the rest of Group B. Thomas assumed that was her punishment for healing him last night. He was grateful that she was still around. She seemed like the only sane one around.

He was startled to see Harriet and Sonya staring at him. They began questioning him.

As Thomas spoke, Amelia sat by the fire, cleaning each of the machetes and daggers that had been given to her. She got off pretty easily. Teresa was a loose cannon. She could have easily had Amelia killed for what she did. Thankfully, Sonya and Harriet had stepped in on her behalf.

She sighed and continued her work until she was called over with everyone else to hear what Thomas had to say.

It was a pretty unanimous decision to let him go. There was no reason to keep him there any longer than they needed to. He ate with them as the girls all prepared to leave. Teresa wasn't happy, but she was going to let it go.

Amelia started off with the rest of the group, not looking back as she continued her way to the safe haven with the rest of her friends. She didn't want to look back, but to only make it to the safe haven. Maybe there, they would finally have some peace.

* * *

Newt was not happy. The girls of Group B had completely ambushed them. They were lucky that Tommy was such a nice boy and gave himself up for the rest of the shanks. He had no doubt that girl aiming her arrow at him wouldn't have had an issue letting it fly.

She was aiming right toward him.

And he also noticed that she, and the girl aiming at Minho had the best posture and technique in holding the bow. They were specifically told to kill him and Minho first if Tommy boy didn't head off with that crazy shank Teresa.

The boys were arguing, of course. Wondering what they needed to do, where they should go...Do they follow Tommy and the girls? Or do they head straight to the safe haven?

Minho was giving his opinion to follow Tommy, of course. While everyone generally liked Thomas, some of them wondered if going after him, against girls that outnumbered and were better equipped than them, would be wise.

"Slim it, you bloody klunk-heads." Newt said calmly, looking around at the few of them left. He included Brenda, who looked quite horrified at what had happened to Thomas, and Jorge, who was extremely hard to read, even if he was a crank, in this statement.

Newt was quiet as he pondered what he was about to say. "We need to trust in Tommy. He'll get himself out of the jam. We go toward the safe haven, and if we run into the girls or Tommy or that crazy Teresa on the way, then we'll go after him then. Right now, we're outnumbered and they're better equipped."

He looked at Minho, who was staring at him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"That alright with you, leader?"

Minho sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. It was amazing how quickly Newt could bring everyone together with the force of his personality and character.

"Then let's get to that safe haven, you shanks." Minho said, and started walking off toward the horizon.

* * *

They ran into the girls a couple of days later. Minho suddenly stopped, as he looked over in distaste at the girls who had their weapons drawn, waiting to fight against them. Newt shuffled his way to the front with Minho, gazing at the girls. He looked over their faces, unconsciously looking for one girl in particular.

There she was.

Her light brown hair was to her shoulders, with strands coming out from her ponytail, framing her dirty face. She had dark eyelashes and brown eyes, with a smallish nose and a full mouth. It was the same girl that was aiming an arrow at him specifically only a couple of days before.

And he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since. It was silly, really. But he couldn't help but notice that although skinny, she had a slight curve to her bottom half that represented her hips. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her nicely toned arms. There were bruises and scrapes all along neck, face, hands, arms, basically anywhere there was skin. She was quite small, several inches shorter than him, most likely.

He probably could have taken her in a fight, but seeing her close up now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to do that.

Besides taking in the appearance of the girl, he also looked up and noticed that there were storm clouds rolling in and frowned.

He looked at Minho, their appointed leader, who asked aggressively.

"Where's Thomas you klunk-heads?!"

The darker skinned girl glared at him, and then her face softened, "He was leaving with us, on his own, by the way, but we lost track of him."

Newt shifted. And then cleared his voice, "What about bloody Teresa?" He drawled with his English accent. "Is she still with you? We've lost that bloody shank Aris."

Minho looked at Newt. "Those two have probably done something to Thomas."

Newt just shrugged his shoulders.

Minho looked at the girls. "How do we know you didn't kill him?"

The girls gasped and looked at their leader. Newt noticed the smaller girl reach for the other leader of the group, a girl with pale skin and reddish blond hair. He watched as she whispered something into her ear. She then caught Newt staring at her, and he saw her cheeks turn a slight darker shade of pink.

He smirked to himself at that, not exactly knowing why he felt so smug.

"We have nothing to give you. Just trust us." The dark skinned girl said. The pale girl then tugged on her co-leader's arm and discussed something quietly with her. The dark-skinned girl held up her hand and nodded, looking at the smaller brown haired girl that Newt recognized as his almost-assassin.

"My name is Harriet." She said, holding out her hand to Minho, who was hesitant. Newt elbowed him in the ribs. He glared at Newt and then shook her hand suspiciously.

"Minho."

"Do anyone have any injuries? You only have our word about Thomas, but as a show in good faith, we can heal your injuries." Newt shifted as heard what Harriet said.

He cleared his voice and said, "We don't have any more bloody med-jacks, Minho."

Minho looked at Newt, and shifted, slight pain on his face.

"And, with this bloody storm coming and who knows what else, it would be best if we joined forces. Good, that." Newt said wisely, looking between Minho and the girls. Harriet nodded in agreement, and then introduced herself and her co-leader, Sonya to Newt as they exchanged pleasantries.

Sonya brought forward the brown-haired girl that Newt recognized, and said, "This is our Med-jack. Who needs to be tended to?"

Several hands were raised. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at all the boys, who seemed almost eager for her to heal them.

"This bloody shank has the worst injuries. Burns, on his legs," Newt said, looking at her intensely and nodding his head toward Minho. "He's our leader as well. I think it would be good for the rest of the boys if you healed him first, then they might trust you a bit more."

"They all have injuries?" She asked quietly as he led her over to where Minho stood speaking with Frypan. He was favoring his leg that had been burned quite badly in the storm less than a week earlier.

"Probably not that bad. They probably just want a bloody girl to touch them." Her face reddened a bit at his statement. He laughed softly, and then said, "Never mind that. If anyone of them shanks give you a hard time, just be rough with them."

She nodded quietly, walking with the boy that she aimed an arrow at only a few days earlier. If she had met him before that, she would never have been able to shoot him. He was far too kind, it seemed.

"Minho," Newt said, clearing his throat, "Time to let this lady look at your leg."

Minho looked over at the girl who scowled as she was called "Lady" by Newt and said, "I don't know if she'd be able to resist me if she saw how greatly toned my legs are." He lazily stretched out his leg toward her and winked.

"Slim it, you bloody shank. I told her to be as rough as possible so you won't be as inclined to hit on her."

Minho sighed, and then sat down, pulling up his pant leg, and said, "All your's doc."

* * *

The next hour passed by quickly as she took care of Minho, and then other boys with their various, minor injuries. She was concerned about the weather. They had an hour left, and the supposed "safe haven" was only a sign.

She sighed as another boy tried to say something to her, and she pressed hard on his arm, causing him to give a yelp at her rough treatment. She just glared at him in return.

These boys were completely hormonal and out of control. They were probably all about to die, and here they were, flirting with her while she tried to take care of them. She had just finished patching up one last boy, when Minho came up to her.

"Newt is tough," Minho told her, "but he's had an injury for the past few days. Not too bad, just a graze on his side. But, maybe you can take a look at it." His eyes pleaded with her as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"He wouldn't admit to it-he's too concerned with the rest of us getting ourselves taken care of." With that, Minho left. She picked up her supplies and backpack, and walked off, looking for the tall, blond skinny boy with the handsome face and shaggy hair. She was finding herself drawn to him, inexplicably.

He was the only one who hadn't flirted with her the entire time, and she appreciated it. He was standing, with his back to group, as though he was waiting for someone or something to come. She approached him and stood next to him. He glanced down at her.

"Anyone else?" She asked quietly.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Your friend said that you were injured a few days ago in a fight with some cranks."

"It's just a bloody scratch." He responded, still not making eye contact with her.

"Let me be the judge of that." She moved to lift the side of the shirt that was more torn and bloody than the other when he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm fine." He said, softly, looking at her with a slight smile. "Plus, it appears that a few more people might need your attention even more." He pointed at the distance where a girl and two boys were running as quick as possible.

* * *

Thomas, Teresa and Aris showed up with the rest of the group and were as astonished as everyone else at seeing the lack of a safe haven. They only had less than an hour left, and it appeared as though the storm would be breaking soon.

The desert floor had opened, and out of the ground came dozens of coffinlike containers. Amelia backed up in shock, right into Harriet and Sonya. She had strayed from Newt's side to go back and report to Sonya and Harriet about healing the boys' injuries and to talk to them. She had barely had any time to say hello to Thomas or ask what was going on when the containers started coming up.

Minho, Newt, and Thomas began walking toward on of the containers when the creature started coming out of it.

It was hideous, and blob-like, with bulbs that looked almost like light bulbs. She heard Minho say that everyone needed to take one and to use whatever weapon they had. She looked around for something when Newt appeared suddenly at her side.

He looked down at her, with the wind and storm blowing around them, and asked, "Do you have any weapon besides the bow and arrow?"

She shook her head, looking around for something. He pulled out a dagger and gave it to her.

"Watch yourself." He said, and then took off, probably back to the sides of his close friends. She sighed and said a silent prayer to anybody who was listening that for better or worse this would end soon.

Amelia watched the rest of the group and had Sonya and Harriet assign a monster for her to take down. Amelia had never liked bloodshed at all, and here she was, getting ready to fight another monster.

Better man made monsters than other human beings though.

She heard Minho shout, "Charge!"

She charged after her monster and fought as well as she could, trying not to focus on too much going on with everyone else. She thought of her friends from the maze and how she didn't want to see anymore of them die.

She also thought of that blond boy with the English accent, and how, even though she had barely met him, she wanted to get to know him better.

She pushed those thoughts from her mind as she desperately poked with the dagger that Newt gave her, popping the bulbs on the nasty monster's body. She could hear screams with lightning strikes, and rain falling hard and fast on her fast.

Most of the monsters had been killed, but there was still ten more minutes. She was looking around her, a little lost, moving toward a body that was moving slightly after being hit by the lightning strike.

She naively thought that she might be able to help them when Sonya stopped her and said, "The pods! They're getting in the pods!" She pointed toward Thomas, Teresa and a couple of others running for the nearest container.

She ran for the nearest pod, but a bulbous creature got in her way suddenly. She stopped to scream suddenly in surprise when Newt and Minho appeared and took out the rest of the bulbs.

"One of the containers!" Minho yelled as he ran toward it. A creature lumbered toward them.

"Let's go!" Newt said, putting a hand on her elbow and running her toward the container that Minho had thrown open.

"Come on! Come on!" He screamed. Newt yelled and pushed her forward toward Minho as lightning strike hit the ground. It was awfully close to hitting them. Newt took out a few of the bulbs of the creature, slowing it down and limped, running to the container that Minho and the girl were in. She helped him in as Minho pulled the container closed on them.

They heard a loud crack right by them and all three jumped. She was wedged on the side, with Newt right beside her, breathing heavily and Minho on his other side.

"Well," Minho said, "This is awkward."

He was spooning against Newt.

Newt started to laugh. "I've bloody lost my mind."

He couldn't see in there, but heard her soft breathing. She was trying not to laugh at the situation they were in. She must have the flare. That has to explain why she wanted to laugh in such a strange, tense and dangerous situation. She had almost lost her life how many times now, she couldn't remember.

"Hey, med-jack," Minho said, startling her out of her silence, "What's your name?" Newt shifted a little bit, trying not to have too much contact with the small girl.

"Amelia."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minho." He said, with his voice muffled as Newt punched him saying, "Get off me you bloody shank."

"And this guy is Newt." She only nodded numbly, still feeling awkward about being stuffed in the container with two teenager boys. It had been a long time since she had thought about boys, but since she saw Newt and was targeting him only a few days ago, she had been a bit more self-conscious lately.

"I know. Thomas told me your names." There was silence at that.

"He did?" Newt asked curiously. She only nodded in response. "I knew who you guys were anyway, that you were his closest friends and the ones in charge before I talked to him though."

"Oh. Is that why you had your bow and arrow targeted solely at me?" Newt asked. He wasn't angry, just inquisitive.

"Yes." She answered, wiggling and moving around, trying to get comfortable, which was pretty impossible. She heard Newt take a deep breath next to her. She figured he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"When did you talk to Thomas?" Minho asked, also curious about when she had a chance to speak with his friend.

"I healed his injuries and he mentioned you two."

Newt and Minho were silent, taking in what she had said. Newt was even more impressed with her, since she had healed his friend, who was at the time, the perceived enemy of her group.

"Thanks, sister." Minho said after some silence. "He looked better than I expected him to when we saw him."

They were quiet for the remainder of the storm, until Newt said, "Do you have the time Minho?"

"About a minute."

"Let's get ready to go when that minute is gone. Is that alright with you, Amelia?" She slowly swallowed, and said in a small, quiet voice, "Sure."

"Good, that."

"30 seconds" Minho said, with him and Newt sitting up in the coffin-like container, scrambling to give the girl some space. A low vibrating hum was heard.

"Is that-?" Newt asked, cutting himself off, thinking.

"Yeah, I think that's our safe haven."

"What?" Amelia asked curiously, wondering what the boys were thinking of.

"It's the flying machine. It took Thomas away when he had an infection after getting shot." Minho informed her.

"Go straight to it." Newt said, not completely looking at her. "There might be some more monsters out there. Just hit them enough that you can keep running."

She looked at him and nodded.

Minho watched the two of them, really interested in his closest friend's thoughts. He pushed them away, and figured, as long as he makes his way to the berg and survives himself, he can ask him all the questions he wants then.

"It's time." Minho said, as he and Newt pushed the container open. Newt pushed Amelia out after Minho and started running, favoring his injured leg toward the berg.

All Amelia thought about was getting to the flying vehicle like everyone else. She stopped as a blob monster stood with a few others. She heard Thomas shout out about just running through and fighting as many off as possible. She did her best to contribute, even though she didn't take one down herself.

It was a flurry of rain, lightning and lights sparking from the bulbs on the monsters.

The berg started leaving as soon as the blob monsters were gone, she took off running as fast as she could. She was a bit slower with her smaller, shorter legs but she ran as hard as she could. She breathed deeply, seeing Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Newt, Sonya and Harriet reach the berg. The crank girl was trying to get there as well.

She ran as hard and as fast as she could and heard Harriet and Newt gesture for her, yelling at her to hurry.

"You have to bloody jump!" She heard him say, and for some unexplained reason, she trusted him. She jumped, barely reaching the ship, and then started slipping. Newt dived forward onto the floor of the open air craft and grabbed her forearm.

"Calm down," he said in a soothing voice, "You're here."

And then he yelled for help. Amelia tried not to look below her as the plane rose even higher and higher.

Harriet dove down next to Newt. She reached her hand for Amelia.

"You got it Amelia. Stop kicking those legs and relax. We're going to pull you up. 1, 2, 3". They both gently pulled her up, lifting her from the sliding door, further into the berg.

She scrambled into the ship, and sat against the wall, holding her head in-between her knees, and breathing as deeply as possible. She could feel her anxiety creeping up on her. Thankfully Harriet had seen it enough times while living in the Group B glade she yelled for someone on the Berg to bring something for her to help with breathing.

She could feel Newt watching her, but she refused to look up.

"What does she need?" A WICKED employee asked, looking her over.

"A breathing treatment," Newt answered.

"She knows how to do it for herself, just get her the equipment, either an inhaler or something else."

They ran off and returned with an inhaler. Harriet shook it and then lifted it to Amelia's mouth. Her breathing stabilized quickly after. She finally was able to calm down enough to look around her, where there were various people injured. She had missed the big issue with the cranks and Thomas. She only remembered some yelling and fighting.

"How many did we lose?" She asked Harriet.

"Probably about five girls. They lost four boys." Harriet replied, squeezing Amelia's shoulder. "It will be alright, Amelia. I think it's over."

Amelia just shook her head. She doubted that it would ever be over.

"Here," Newt was back, holding out a bottle of water for her. He looked at her curiously, not quite making eye contact.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bottled water, and struggled to take off the cap with her hands and fingers still shaking. He took it back gently, and then crouched next to her, and unscrewed the cap. He handed it back to her with a small, wane smile.

She took a sip of water, to see Newt walk off once again, checking everyone from his group (and group B, also) to make sure there weren't too many injuries among everyone. She watched as stopped and clapped Thomas and Minho on the shoulders, and spoke with them quietly.

Harriet followed Amelia's gaze.

Interesting. The quiet, but firm med-jack was seeing something in that boy. Harriet mused to herself about how screwed up the situation was in general.

She sighed and said to Amelia, "Those two are the leaders, but I wonder if he's the one that's really in charge." Amelia looked startled at Harriet's statement and blushed, trying to make an excuse for looking after the English boy.

"Let me know if you need anything," Harriet said, "I can't wait to take a shower."

She watched Harriet leave and then thought that a shower sounded nice to herself as well. She got up to her feet gingerly and made her way slowly to the shower, hoping to clear her mind and thoughts.

* * *

Newt looked over to where Amelia had been sitting. He had kept glancing over there, he wasn't sure why. He just felt drawn to the girl. She was cute, and from what he had seen of her personality, he thought that he would really like to know her better. There was no way that he thought this was the end of the trials though, and he could only hope that she survived what they threw at her next.

He looked over once more this time to see her gone. His eyes narrowed in concern, wondering where she had gone.

"What are you looking at, Shank?" Minho asked, elbowing Newt in the ribs, with a teasing lilt to his voice.

He then said quietly, "I think she headed to the showers, a little wobbly, but in one piece still." He only nodded and listened to what Teresa and Thomas were saying.

He was starting to get tired himself, tired from the spike of adrenaline in the fight and run, and now, he was ready to just shower and get some sleep. He asked for directions to the boys showers, and went off, hoping to get some of the blood, sweat and grime off of himself.

He dressed in new, clean clothes and found an empty bed to lay on in a room designated for the boys. He hoped that he didn't sleep too long, worried about what he would find or where he would be when he woke up. He couldn't believe how big the entire airship was.

He felt his eyes close, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, refreshed. He took a look at the watch he had on his wrist, one of the few items he had left over from his time as a runner. He stretched his long arms and found his stomach rumbling. Getting up off of the bed, he walked out of the room, yawning, and trying to be quiet for the few boys, including, Aris, Thomas, Frypan and Minho that he saw in there and who were all asleep. He managed to poke around the ship and finally found a small common room area. He went straight for the fridge, pulling out some cheese and pickles. He also found some bread.

He found something else that he hadn't seen in a long time: tea. He got the pot of water filled and heating up over a small stove. He mused that he automatically seemed to remember how to do that. It wasn't like he made tea at all in the glade. It was mainly water. Sometimes hot cocoa. For some reason, it reminded him of home. He remembered vaguely his parents, sister and a dog. But, he couldn't remember their names.

He heard a soft squeak of surprise as he was making a couple of sandwiches for himself.

He turned around and saw Amelia.

He gave her a bright smile and asked, "Sandwich?"

He took in the sight of her, wearing a white shirt and clean brown pants. The clothes were big on her, but she still looked comfortable. She had her hair completely down and looked tousled, as though she had just woken up as well.

"What kind?" She asked curiously, walking up to where he was at the counter. She noticed that he had a bag of Earl Grey tea out and a tea kettle boiling.

"Cheese and pickle." She scrunched her nose in curiosity.

She was startled to see him, initially. She had been wondering if she would ever be able to see him again. His hair was mussed from sleeping, but after his shower, she could see that he was even more handsome with all the dirt and grime cleaned off of him.

"I don't think I've had that kind before."

"I'll make one for you. You have to eat all of it." He insisted, looking over his shoulder at her, checking over her small, thin frame.

"Hmm..." She hummed, looking at him. He was still favoring his leg. He hadn't let her look over his injuries earlier.

"Only if you let me check over your injuries."

She saw his shoulders stiffen slightly, and then said, "Alright. If that will make you happy."

She smiled as he turned and gave her the sandwich on a plate. He then busied himself at the stove, finishing the tea.

"Tea also?"

"Sure"

"Sugar?"

"Umm...I've never had tea before, so I don't know."

"We'll put some lemon and sugar in there then."

He then handed her a steaming cup of tea. She blew over the top to try and cool it down. She watched as he sat down at the table next to her with his sandwiches. He took a bite, took a sigh and then continued eating his three sandwiches.

It seemed before she could blink that he had finished all his sandwiches and was working on drinking his tea.

"Yes?" He asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Are all boys pigs like that?" His eyes narrowed at her in surprise. He shrugged his shoulders unapologetically and said, "I was bloody hungry, alright?"

He gestured toward her sandwich, and said, "We have a deal. Go on."

She took a bite out of her sandwich and made a face. She continued eating it as he gave a soft laugh.

"You don't have to finish it if you don't want to."

"I don't mind the cheese, it's the pickle." She pulled out the pickle. He swiped it quickly from her plate and ate it while she finished her now cheese only sandwich.

"Cheese makes everything better." Newt said, and stretched his arms over his head.

"You like cheese then?"

"Oh yes. It's my favorite." She nodded and then decided to continue the conversation.

She looked at him and asked, "Did you get much sleep?"

"Enough." He answered, "Last time I got a lot of sleep, they seriously screwed with our minds and I woke up to a bunch of cranks trying to get through the house we were staying at."

She only nodded in response, deciding that she wanted to hear more about that story and finishing off her tea and sandwich. She looked at him, and said, "Alright, time to take a look at those injuries." She said.

She took the plates and tea cups to the sink and threw them in.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for him to follow, "I found some more supplies and stole them. I have a bit more stuff now." He smirked at her resourcefulness at stealing WICKED's medical supplies.

He followed her to the girl's dorm. "Wait out here. I'll be right back."

He nodded and said, "Good that." Why was he nervous? It wasn't like he was asking the girl out on a date or anything. He went back and forth on his feet, sighing to himself about agreeing to let her tend to his injuries.

She stepped out of the closed door softly and he followed her into another small room. This one had the look of an actual office. There were medical supplies in there as well as an exam table. His breath hitched as he saw that table. A quick memory flashed through his mind of being strapped to a table.

Was he getting his memories back?

He decided, right then and there, that he would never allow WICKED to mess with his mind ever again.

"Alright," Amelia said, looking at Newt, "Minho said that your side got scraped up in a fight with cranks. Is that right?"

Newt only nodded quietly.

"Well, silly, you have to take off your shirt for me then." Newt felt himself blushing.

Why was it that this girl made him feel so self-conscious?

She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and said, "Alright." He took off his shirt, not meeting her eyes. She looked at his right side, below his ribs to see an angry looking wound that spread from just above his pelvic bone and wrapped around his side into his lower back.

She gulped and said, "Looks like someone tried to cut you in half."

He only nodded. "Bloody crank."

"Well, lucky for you, it's pretty shallow, even if it looks awful."

Silence stretched between them as she dabbed some alcohol and anti-septic onto a clean cloth, she pressed it to his side where he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry." He glanced at her quickly and then looked away, and said, "It's fine. You don't have to apologize."

More silence as she cleaned his wound, making sure dirt and debris were completely out of the wound.

"Would you have shot me?" Newt's voice asked quietly, looking at her. She was bandaging up his side, and getting started on cleaning up the various wounds on his arms and shoulders. She then pressed a hand to his ribs, feeling them.

"You're not having a hard time breathing?"

The truth was Newt was having a hard time breathing, but for a completely different reason all together.

"No." He said quietly, trying to control his thoughts.

"What is it that you say? Good, that?" She smiled at him, a radiant smile that lit up her entire face. His heart sank into his stomach as he looked at that smile.

As much as he would have loved to stay there staring her all day, he prodded her again.

"You didn't answer me." After a few more moments of her tending to his injuries, she said, "I don't know."

She continued, "You were considered one of Thomas' close friends. Teresa described you and Minho to us and said that you two were the first ones to shoot if he refused to come. She said it would break not only Thomas' spirit, but everyone else's as well."

"There's no way I could shoot you now though," she said thoughtfully, looking at him, slightly ashamed of herself for the admission of weakness.

"You would have followed orders. You didn't know who I was." He shrugged thoughtfully. She was just staring at him now, quite openly as he gazed at her as well. A tension that she had never felt before was starting to envelope her as she couldn't drag her own eyes away from his.

He cleared his throat and asked, "Am I fit to leave, then?" She only nodded as he put his shirt back on.

He stood up and walked to the door, waiting for her to finish gathering her supplies to put in her backpack. He smirked as he saw that she took a few more supplies to put in her backpack. She smiled at him as she walked toward the door. He opened it, then held it open for her as she walked out. He walked her to the girls dormitory and made sure that she made it back in just fine.

She bid him farewell, and left him at the door. He walked back to his own dormitory, where all the boys had been sleeping.

The absence of snores is what set him on edge; no boys were there. As he turned around looking at the bunks, he had the conclusion to go and check on the girls. He started leaving, running toward the girl's dorm when he felt a small prick in his neck and everything else turned black.

* * *

_WICKED Memorandum_

_Date: 232.2.6_

_To: My associates_

_From: Ava Paige, Chancellor_

_RE: Scorch Trials, Groups A and B _

It seems as though we have our side trial candidates picked. It's quite fascinating how nature picked out the two to begin with. We will immediately being their third trial. While both have survived the maze and the Scorch Trials, neither are candidates. If Subject A5 was immune, he would be in the top three, but unfortunately he was one of the only remaining controls left for our primary side experiment.

I propose Subject A5 and Subject B9 for the side trial in the investigation of the emotional processes and neurons and how they effect the spread of the Flare in the mind. As always, I hope that we can be professional in our experiment, as we strive to learn more about the Flare and how it affects all of us.

Please, remember as we strive to put the needs of many above those of the few, that WICKED is good.

* * *

**Hello, hello, hello. I saw the maze runner movie. Newt's actor brought him to life in such a fantastic way. Always been my favorite character, and I really don't like the ending for him. Well, I unfortunately follow canon for the most part, so the ending will definitely be bittersweet. But, anyways, after thinking about it, I realized that no girl would be able to resist a cute boy like Newt with that English accent.**

**BTW-this will be a three parter. And only three parts, I won't write more than that. I know exactly where this is going and how. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is some Teresa and Aris bashing-I like them as characters, but from Newt's perspective, well he's got that "Bros before hos" attitude. Also, there is implied intimacy. I tried to keep things as clean as possible while still getting the point across in a tasteful manner. Hopefully, that worked.**

**Chapter 2- The Trial**

Newt woke up to the sound of water running. He didn't remember much at first, his memory foggy. He stretched his arms, and slowly sat up, taking in all of his surroundings. He had been lying in a soft, comfortable full size bed. He hadn't laid in a bed that comfortable for as long as he could remember. He found himself looking at completely white walls. Besides the bed, there was a bookcase full of books, a tiny kitchen, a dresser with a mirror on top of it, and from the sounds that he could hear, what sounded like a bathroom with a shower.

He stood up gingerly, rubbing his neck, trying to remember where he was last. No sign of Tommy **or** Minho or any of the other Gladers.

He thought of a small, petite girl with light brown her.

He looked around hopefully. No sign of Amelia either.

He sighed. Hopefully it wasn't Aris in the bathroom. He wasn't sure if he trusted that shank or not.

He walked around, checking out the surroundings and found himself at the dresser. He opened the drawer to see if it would give him a clue, if he could see the clothes.

Inside the one drawer were clothes. He pulled out a shirt, boxers, and pants, all looked to be around his size.

He nodded to himself, pleased to see that they had got his sizes right, and then put the clothes back in the drawer. He then opened another drawer, and saw something that surprised him-female under clothes and regular clothes. He felt his face grow warmer at the sight of the bra and panties, and he didn't hear the water shut off.

He was still in shock, standing completely still looking at the clothes in the drawer.

He heard the door open and became even more still, closing his eyes tightly, in hopes that what was happening, really wasn't what was going on.

Instead, he heard a sharp gasp, and a shrill question, "When did you get here?"

He closed the drawer, and turned around slowly, "You mean I wasn't in here to begin with?"

He saw Amelia, wrapped only in a small white towel. The towel only reached her mid thigh, and from the top of her breasts up, she was completely bare. Her light brown hair was still quite wet and clung to her neck and collar bone. Her face looked as red as Newt's felt.

She moved to open her mouth, when he put a hand up suddenly.

"Hold on, we can talk after you get dressed." And with that, he left the room, going into the bathroom behind her and closing the door.

She heard water from the bathroom sink running and let out a deep breath. She could still feel that her face was quite red.

She moved toward the dresser and pulled out a bra, panties, pants and a t shirt. She thought it odd that they had got her sizing perfectly. She peeked into the other drawer and saw boy things, and figured that they had probably got his clothes sizing right as well. She finished drying her shoulders off, and glanced over her shoulder to make sure that Newt was still in the bathroom.

She sighed, and pulled on her clothes as quickly as possible. She didn't want to take too long.

This was starting to get interesting.

She was grateful that it was Newt, instead of any other boy, but she didn't know why there was someone in there with her in the first place.

Hopefully, he would have some idea of what was going on.

Newt was splashing water on his face in an attempt to get the image of Amelia out of his mind and to cool his thoughts off. He didn't know his exact age, but he figured he was around 17 now, and obviously had never been with a girl before. He had never even kissed a girl, he was quite sure, and his hormones were going wild at the thought of being stuck in this makeshift apartment with a girl he found so bloody cute.

He stopped running the water, and ran his own hands through his hair, trying to calm his racing heart when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm dressed." She said softly. He turned and opened the door gently, so as not to hurt her.

"Hey," she said quietly and awkwardly, stepping to the side and refusing to make eye contact with him.

He replied with a nod and raced past her to sit at the small kitchen nook (for two people!) that was found in the tiny kitchen. She followed him to the table and sat down across from him.

He watched avidly as she was starting to dry her hair with a towel. She would stop patting it dry and would run a comb through it every so often.

_Pat, pat _and then a comb through her hair. _Pat, pat _and then another comb.

He found it fascinating. He was sure he could probably sit there all day watching her.

Instead, he cleared his throat and asked the first thing that came to his mind, "How long have you been here?"

"Only a couple of hours. I woke up, and looked around. No instructions or anything, so I figured I'd make myself comfortable. No boy clothes in the dresser and no young man sleeping on the bed next to me, either."

"I promise," Newt said, holding his hands up in surrender, "I bloody wasn't here until ten minutes ago. I woke up suddenly in that bed."

He scratched his head and everything, perplexed. "I heard the water running, but I just thought I was rooming with someone else..."

She nodded softly and self-consciously folded her arms over her chest. He had seen far more skin than she was comfortable with. He winced as he noticed her action.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly to her, feeling ashamed for seeing her so vulnerably undressed. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Not your fault," she replied. "You didn't know I was in there."

"I was starting to put the bloody pieces together when I saw your clothes, but..."

"But what?" She asked, wanting him to finish his sentence.

"Why are we here? Together?"

It was a confusing scenario. The boys had been kept away from the girls in the trials for a reason, he was sure.

A reason called teenage hormones.

And now, here he was with a girl. Only one girl, and one boy all by themselves.

"You woke up here?"

She nodded.

"And they waited until you left the main room to drop me off?"

He remembered suddenly, on the Berg. They were awake in the middle of the night, eating and drinking tea, she healed his injuries and he walked her back to the girl's dorm. But when he got to the boy's dorm, there were no boys there. He went looking for her, and he couldn't remember anymore.

"Those bloody shanks! What the shuck are they doing?" He exclaimed, his hands on his head.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her and unconsciously reached toward her, putting his hand on her wrist.

He tightened his hand on her wrist and asked, "What happened when you got back to your dorm in the Berg?"

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember. "I-I can't remember! I have no idea, Newt. I just..." She took her wrist away from his hand and put her hands in her head. She started breathing heavily.

It always happened like this. Whenever she couldn't remember something, she started to panic.

She remembered that night, healing his injury and trying the cheese and pickle sandwich and then that moment of intensity while they quietly spoke in the office where she was tending to him, and then nothing.

She was breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, now," She felt Newt stand up, and move closer to her. He crouched in front of her chair where she was sitting. He put his his hands on top of hers.

"Breathe in and out. In through your nose, out through your mouth. You're alright. We'll figure it out, promise."

His English accent and the slow, calm way that he spoke to her, helped her to quiet herself. She regained her breathing and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking at him. He removed his hands from her own and smiled. "You're welcome. I can't have you freaking out too much now, can I? "

Her eyes narrowed at his comment.

"We'll figure this out," he told her, "I don't know what they want from us, but I'm sure they're probably just observing us right now."

"You mean there are cameras?" She suspiciously looked around the room.

"I'm not sure..." he said, "There has to be some way that they are watching us. Why would they send us to this apartment, with all of it's comforts? It doesn't feel right."

She nodded at what he said. "I think so too."

"Well, since we're going to be in here with each other indefinitely, should we come up with some rules or something?"

"Like?"

"Well, we had rules for almost everything in the glade, shower schedules, jobs...Would you be interested in doing something like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders in complacence. It really didn't matter to her. Maybe the boys needed more order than the girls, but it wasn't quite that rigid with group B.

Newt eyed her response and decided to tease her. "Well, then, woman, I guess you should be the one to cook then."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you heard me." He pretended not to see her affronted glare and put his feet on top of the table, leaning back with hands behind his head.

"I'll keep you safe and you can cook and clean for me."

"Why-of all the-" She started fuming at his response. He then looked at at her with a teasing, mocking smile.

He threw his head back and started laughing. Her face softened. He was teasing her, of course.

She sighed. Maybe she took things too seriously.

He stopped his laughing. "Maybe I should do the cooking and cleaning, and you can protect me. You seemed pretty handy with a bow and arrow the first time I saw you."

She blushed at his remark. "I would, but they've taken all of my supplies and weapons though."

"Mine too." He said...He figured that they probably didn't want them to accidentally kill each other. Or kill each other on purpose if they drove each other to it.

That was definitely as possibility as well.

"Well, if I annoy you too much you can probably just use a butter knife on me." Newt said, stretching his arms over his head.

She smiled softly and said, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'm glad it's you and not any of your other friends."

She felt her face blush as she said her comment, not realizing that she was saying it aloud.

Oh, how stupid she felt.

There was a tightening feeling in his chest as he registered what she had said. She preferred him over any of the other boys? Of course, it's not like they knew each other that long either, but it made him feel light on his feet to know that she was glad and even relieved to be with him. He could tease her about it, of course, but he saw her embarrassment and decided to not mention it.

"I'm glad it's you too. I've been with those guys for too long anyway. They smell bloody awful most of the time."

She shot him a grateful smile and then cleared her throat shyly. "One last thing though."

She had hoped that he would bring it up first, but he didn't.

"Yes?" He asked, while looking at her.

"There's only one bed." Newt looked back toward the room, and she was right. Only one bed, no couches or recliners or air mattresses. No sleeping bags or extra blankets either.

He narrowed his eyes, looking around. The creators and WICKED were up to something, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know any more about it.

"Well, you'll get that, obviously." He said, pointing to the bed.

"Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Please, Amelia. Either you sleep in it or neither of us will, alright? I can handle the ground. I might just ask for a pillow and blanket though, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind if we're on it together during the day, but while we're sleeping..." They both broke their stare from each other and with their faces red in embarrassment.

Newt sighed to himself. Great, now he wouldn't get that image out of his mind at all either.

Amelia may have been grateful that it was him, and not any of the other boys. But, he wasn't sure if he was glad it was Amelia. Sure, at least it wasn't that bloody crazy shank Teresa, but then again, he wouldn't have to be so on edge, so aware of his own emotional and physical reactions to Teresa.

He would just have to make sure that she didn't slit his throat while he slept.

Amelia, however, was dangerous in a much different way. She would be the cause of Newt's own self-destruction, he knew it.

"Hey," she said, seeing his serious face. She nudged him gently. "Everything's going to be fine, right?"

Newt swallowed at her and said, "Yes. Of course it bloody will be".

She gave him another radiant smile that lit up her entire face and made it look like she was glowing.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

They developed a routine rather quickly, both of them used to hard work and little leisure while in their respective glades.

The day started out with them practicing hand to hand combat. She had admitted to Newt that she was rather weak, and she only knew how to fight with weapons. He had told her that wouldn't do, since neither of them knew what would happen next and the best weapons they currently had to use were books, pans and butter knives.

He was gentle with her, mainly showing her what he had learned himself. He told her that she should run, more often than not, because of her small frame. He showed her self defense things to do, mainly involving using her elbows and knees to find vulnerable spots on her attackers. There was one time that she practiced a little too hard and gave Newt a nosebleed with her punch.

He only looked startled and laughed it off, saying, "Good that."

She insisted, of course, that she take a look at it to make sure that she hadn't broken it. Thankfully, it was fine, just a little bloody.

She would usually shower after that. She cut off her showers quickly, because she enjoyed watching Newt do his own exercises, including his push ups, sit ups, and other exercises, including some movements for his hurt leg.

She enjoyed watching him out of the corner of her eye while she combed her hair. She liked seeing his arm muscles flex as he moved his body up and down against the floor. She also watched him as he did leg exercises. She hadn't asked him about the leg, but curiosity was starting to get the better of her. She didn't know how to bring it up though, and she figured she probably wouldn't any time soon.

After she was done with the shower, and he was done with his own work out, he went into the bathroom with fresh clothes. While he showered, Amelia made breakfast.

He hadn't expected it of her, of course. She insisted that it would be better if she cooked, since Newt had little experience. In the Group B glade, apparently, the girls all took turns cooking.

There was no Frypan in Group B.

He enjoyed eating her cooking. He would contribute as much as he could, setting out plates and cups, cutting up any fruit, and helping her when she asked for the help. He would also wash dishes by hand for her after.

They took turns making their lunches and dinners, and for the rest of the day would often just lapse into silence, while they read or just caught up on much needed sleep. The first night that they slept in the apartment, she gave him a pillow and one of the blankets. He curled up to the side of the bed, and had a hard time falling asleep.

He listened and heard the soft sounds of breathing, much different from the boys, which was louder and more obnoxious snoring.

He was facing the wall, looking at the bookcase with his back to the bed and Amelia when he heard a shift in bed and felt a slight bump.

"Newt?" She asked quietly, whispering. "Are you awake?"

He only gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes. It's too comfortable to fall asleep in here."

She laughed quietly at that. "Newt, I..." Her voice trailed off not sure if she wanted to share with him what she wanted to warn him about.

"Hmm?" He asked tiredly as he turned to face her, laying on his back and looking up at where she leaned over the bed.

"I..Just warning you..I get nightmares..often." She had a hard time seeing his face in the dark. There was a silence that stretched and she felt a hand grip hers.

"Me too." He answered softly. She only nodded, glad that she had confided in him that she might have some issues sleeping. She noticed that his hand had reached up to where hers was, and he hadn't let go yet. He wasn't looking at her, but up at the ceiling, with one arm behind his head.

She gave a sigh of happiness at the sight. He was even more handsome than she remembered him looking the first couple of times that they met. And then she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The first five or six days passed by with little to no issues or deviations from their current schedules. Amelia just couldn't believe how dirty a boy could be. She complained and insisted that he pick up after himself (including his clothes).

She also insisted that he put the seat to the toilet down, which was something that Newt had never had to do before since he could only recall living with boys... It was a strange thought.

About six days into their current 'Trial', he was making lunch for the two of them. The fridge and icebox were an interesting feature. Everyday, when they opened it up, there was food for that day.

They had discovered that it only got replenished once in the morning, when Newt, while in boredom and a typical, hungry boy, ate through all their cheese in one afternoon.

Amelia had been quite angry with him for that, since she was planning on using it in making macaroni and cheese for the two of them for dinner that night.

He remembered how her cute nose scrunched up and her face turned red, and she made a sound of exasperation, in between a shriek and a sigh. As much as he pleaded his penitence to her, he also admitted to himself that she was quite attractive when she got worked up. And, he decided, that he would be a bastard and do it to her more often.

Just because he could.

He was musing on this when he heard a small shriek in the bathroom. He winced at the noise-there was nobody else that would have made that noise besides Amelia, and he had a feeling he knew why.

The door slammed open and she stood in the door frame, glaring at him and pointing.

"How many times?" She asked quietly, and angry. "I almost fell in that, in that..." Newt looked at her, amused at her small stature so tense with anger and exasperation. He should try to be better about it for her, but he honestly just didn't think about it most of the time.

"Fell in what?" He asked innocently, keeping a straight face. Her eyes snapped at his face.

"The BLOODY toilet, you ass." He looked slightly surprised at her use of the his favorite swear word, and then smirked in satisfaction. He had rubbed off on her.

Good, that.

She saw the pleased look on his face and lost it.

"Why you!" She launched toward him, trying to attack him. He lost his footing and fell, hard on the kitchen floor, breaking her fall as she landed right on top of him.

She was so mad at him. And here, he was, laughing at her!

She was going to take a butter knife and dully whittle away at the bloody shank underneath her.

"Hold on, hold on," he begged, attempting to make peace with the girl while she was writhing on top of him, trying to get a butter knife from the drawer without leaving his lap.

She wasn't listening, so without thinking, he used his weight and pulled her waist down on top of him even more, brought her face to his and kissed her. His lips pressed against her mouth tightly, and he felt her own mouth give a gasp in surprise.

And then he realized that he had just kissed her, without asking for permission, and he let go, looking away from her awkwardly.

He couldn't quite make eye contact with her, embarrassed at his own forwardness. She looked down at him, and put a hand on his cheek turning his face back toward her.

He was feeling abashed.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have.." He began to say.

But she cut him off with her lips pressed back against his. Her lips were sweet, full, and passionate. He felt her hands make their way into his hair, and he, to the best of his ability, kept his hands on his sides, even though he felt himself wanting to touch her everywhere.

She broke off the kiss, and said, "You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back." She then gave him another quick peck on the lips, and got up, waltzing back into the bathroom, light on her feet, the argument completely out of her mind until she saw the toilet seat up once again.

She narrowed her eyes, and then decided, it was alright. That was one hell of a kiss, and if it helped her to get any more, then she'd be okay with that.

* * *

The next few days, Newt was walking on tiptoes around Amelia. No prolonged eye contact or physical contact. Only enough to speak with her while remaining courteous, and to only help correct her in some forms of self-defense.

She longed for him to kiss her again. She wasn't sure if he liked it when they kissed, she had definitely enjoyed it, but he hadn't touched her at all during it, keeping his hands only to himself.

She gasped as a thought hit her.

Was he gay?

He had spent at least two years in that glade with a bunch of other boys. Sure it was the same situation with her, and she wasn't a lesbian, but she had to wonder.

"Amelia," his voice broke through her thoughts. He sounded tired and worn out. He had dark circles under his eyes. She hadn't noticed if he was having a hard time sleeping or not. She was doing quite well in that nice comfortable bed. It appeared, though, that Newt was having a tougher time. Maybe she should offer the bed to him sometime, so he could sleep better.

It didn't even occur to her that she, herself, was the reason that he had a hard time sleeping.

"You need to pay attention." He said, as he walked back over to her. He was behind her now, holding her arms in a bear hug tightly.

She felt his breath on her ear as he asked, "What do you do in this situation?"

She was small and completely outmatched in strength. Newt was a bit taller and bigger than her. She struggled in his grasp, but his grip on her only tightened.

"Think, Amelia. What do you do?" His breath tickled her neck. She tried to focus. She could just drop and stop fighting and wait for him to loosen his grip. Instead, without thinking, she threw her elbow back into his direction. She connected with his body enough for him to give a gasp and groan and he immediately let her go.

"Ah," he said, kneeling on the ground. Amelia's heart plummeted when she saw where she got him; right in the groin.

"Bloody hell, woman! Are those elbows made of knives?" He was trying to regain his breathing, his face scrunched up in pain.

"OH," she said, looking at him, biting her bottom lip.

Was there anything she could do to make him feel better? She ran to the freezer, pulling out ice and putting it in a small towel, then walked back over to Newt who was glaring at her from the floor still.

"Umm..." she held out the towel with ice on it toward him. He eyed her warily.

"Are you bonkers? I'm not putting any bloody ice on my junk." Her face flared in embarrassment and defensiveness.

"Well, I did what you said. I found a vulnerable spot. It's your own fault." She snapped right back at him.

He looked at her.

"You're right." He said and then sighed. "I don't think I need to teach you anything else. Maybe you can have Minho teach you a few things. He could probably use bony elbow to the groin."

She was quiet as she looked him over. He looked like he wasn't in as much pain anymore. She walked over to him gently, where he sat up against the wall.

"Are you alright? Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" His eyes snapped their attention onto the girl sitting next to him. She had her own knees tucked underneath her chin.

"You'll be okay, right?" She asked curiously, looking at him openly.

He nodded and swallowed deeply. She was too close to him. He didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Hmm..." she hummed to herself and then looked at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "You know, you took a kiss from me without asking..."

She then leaned forward and hummed in happiness as her lips and mouth found his. His hands made their way to her waist as she sat kneeling next to him, putting her arms around his neck and trying to pull him as close to her as possible. She gave a little yelp as she felt his tongue on her lips, and she opened her mouth for him, letting their kiss deepen.

She felt a sense of urgency and a desperate need to be as close to him as possible, she moved her body closer to his, when he moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders and cut off her kiss.

He looked at her face, which was flushed and her swollen lips, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'm positive I'll be alright."

And with that, he got up and walked quickly to the bathroom, leaving Amelia behind on the floor, confused as to why he had cut off everything so suddenly.

She then heard a shower start and realized what he meant by what he told her last.

It appeared as though he had recovered easier than either of them expected.

* * *

There was tension in the air between the two of them. Ever since their shared kisses and make out sessions, they were having a hard time being around each other.

It felt as though something was building up between the two of them. It had only been a couple of days after she had elbowed him in the groin. Amelia was watching him from the corner of her eye, as he winced, favoring that limp in his leg even more as he got something for himself to snack on.

She may make him hate her, but her curiosity was buzzing.

Was this an injury that she could help him with?

"Newt," she asked quietly.

"Yes?" He answered back, looking at her curiously. The girl was becoming ingrained in every thought. He immensely enjoyed her company. He also enjoyed their stolen kisses and physical contact.

It was becoming too much though; much more than he thought he'd be able to handle.

"Your leg? When did that happen?" He stiffened, his face completely blank at her question.

That question came from out of nowhere. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottled water to drink, and then sat at the table facing her.

He took a drink and then said, "A couple of years ago."

"In the glade?" He nodded, not quite making eye contact with her.

"What happened?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" She was taken aback by his hostility. It was calm, but there was an edge to his voice that she had never heard before.

"I was just wondering what kind of injury it was."

"It happened in the maze and never healed properly," he answered, not looking at her.

"Was it broken? What-?" She cut off her questions at the serious look on his face.

He wasn't going to answer her.

"What are you bloody playing at?" He asked abruptly, looking at her in hatred. She felt her heart tighten in her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not someone that you can just mess around with and then throw to the side. Where did that question come from? Who told you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't? What about all those kisses and flirtations? What about Teresa and how she played with Tommy? It's seems an awful lot alike, I tell you that. I won't let you do that to me."

Her heart tightened in her chest at his words.

What had brought this on?

He had really thought that she was just messing with his head?

Of course, WICKED did do that with Thomas, but still, he didn't trust her.

She tried to remain strong as she looked at him. She felt tears prick her eyes.

Newt's face shifted, it wasn't so hard anymore, but confused.

"It seems like you have me all figured out then, huh?" She got up from the table, and walked over to the bed.

She looked at him, not being able to keep tears falling down her cheeks and shook her head. She laid down on the bed and willed herself to fall asleep.

* * *

He was such a bloody shank.

He didn't mean to get defensive, but he just couldn't help it. He remembered what that shank Teresa had done to his close friend, and he was only trying to protect himself.

In doing so, he had hurt her. He put a hand through his hair in frustration. He had noticed it-this feeling in his gut, this pressure building around the two of them.

He had kissed her and he had enjoyed it each time.

But, now, when she tried to get to know him better, he completely lost it.

She was only curious about his leg, probably because of her experience as a Med-jack and her own open curiosity.

He had just been so taken aback with her question. He looked over at the bed to see her fast asleep. He had noticed her tears.

He never, ever wanted to see her hurt like that again.

But he didn't want to tell her about his leg. What if she thought differently about him because of it?

What if she thought him a coward?

Maybe, if he did tell her then this intense pressure to be close to her would fade.

Maybe then he wouldn't have constant, fleeting thoughts of her smile and the way her body moved when she walked.

Maybe then he wouldn't pay such close attention to the way that she played with her hair and how her eyes brightened up whenever she spoke with him.

Maybe, then, his heart would stop pounding so hard whenever she looked at him.

Oh, shuck it all.

He groaned and put his hands in his face. This was why there were no bloody girls in their glade. If they had made a co-ed maze, they wouldn't be concerned about baby gladers-they would probably all kill each other and not get anything done.

He sighed as he looked over at her sleeping form.

He would make it up to her.

He had to.

It felt like a part of him was crumbling. He realized then and there, that she wasn't just a physical presence in his life, but she had also wormed her way into his soul.

Bloody hell.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of food. She was sad as she woke, noticing her eyes a little puffy and sore. Probably from crying quietly after her argument with Newt.

Stupid man, she thought to herself. He wasn't asleep on the floor. In fact, she spied his pillow and blanket on the farthest side of the room from the bed.

She looked up to see him. She gave him a cold look that almost made him step back.

Instead, he kept walking forward.

"Rise and shine, Amelia," he said, with a small smile on his face. He held out a plate of breakfast to her, while walking toward her.

Two pancakes, eggs and bacon. All in the shape of a smiley face.

She looked at him with a glare, "Seriously?" He gave her a small smile.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He gestured to the other side of the bed where she sat.

She tensed at his question. "Or," he continued, "we can eat at the table...I just would like to talk with you and apologize."

Her face softened at his comment.

She pushed her way back to the headboard of the bed, and Newt propped up some pillows behind her. He then handed her the breakfast plate.

She looked at the food. A smiling face made of eggs, pancakes and bacon. It was just too ridiculous.

She watched as he came and sat by her in bed, and said, "You seem impressed by bloody amazing artistic skills." He gave her a small smirk, as she saw that he had made his breakfast plate the same way, except with a frowning face.

She just gave a small chuckle, the corners of her mouth turned up in a reluctant laugh, when she saw his plate.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Her resolve to hate him was fading.

This boy, no, _man... _She sighed.

It seemed impossible for her to stay angry at him.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, "I apologize for going so bloody crazy. It's just, after what Teresa did to Tommy, I don't know if I could trust a girl not to play with my emotions like that." He said this looking forward, and not looking at her.

He then cleared his throat.

"I didn't tell you about my leg because I don't want you to think badly of me..."

She looked at his serious eyes, and told him, "It's alright. I shouldn't have pried. It doesn't matter."

He only shook his head. "It does though. The only people that know are the ones that were in the glade with me at the time. Even Tommy doesn't know. I don't know why, but I want to tell you." He played with the food on his plate.

"I was a runner," he told her. "One of the first ones, always mapping things out. But I hated it. You see, most boys they don't remember anything besides their names going up that box. But, I remembered my name. And I remembered my parent's faces. I also remember that I had a sister and a dog that was my best friend. I had a hard time believing that this nameless, bloody family that I could actually remember, wouldn't want me. Why was I taken from them? One day, I just grew so sick of being trapped, wondering why I was even in that bloody place in the first place. What was our purpose? I thought the best way to get out, was to just give up. I was a bloody coward. I couldn't face a Griever. Instead, I used the ivy and climbed up one of the walls, as high as I could get, and I jumped."

Amelia had stopped eating her food while listening to him. She felt her stomach drop and she lost her appetite.

Oh, no. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it.

"I didn't die, obviously. My leg was injured and Alby found me." She looked at him in confusion. "One of my friends, he's, like most of them, dead now. He carried me back with him into the glade before the doors closed. My leg never healed properly."

"I hate them. Bloody WICKED. I hate Tommy and Teresa a little bit too, you know. For what they did to me. What they did to all of us."

She looked at Newt, who was still just playing with his food. She moved the plate off her lap, and onto the floor, then she grabbed Newt's plate and did the same to it. She then leaned toward him, and put her arms around his neck, and put her head on his chest and held on tightly. He placed a hand on her waist and brought her even closer to him. She could still smell breakfast on his clothing, from cooking earlier. She felt his chest breathe in deeply. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not moving or speaking until she reluctantly sat up.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're alive." She said, with a bright smile.

He swallowed hard, looking at her, and said, "For once in my life since getting put in that bloody maze, I am too." Her heart skipped a beat at what he had just admitted to her in that small sentence.

"And, I will never think you a coward, you know?" She said, cocking her head to the side. He shook his head in protest.

"I am a bloody coward."

"No, let me be the judge of that." She shifted and put two fingers on his lips, effectively quieting him.

"Do you realize how important you are, Newt? How quickly you were the one that brought together our two groups before we got picked up? You mean so much to people because you bring people together with your goodness and will. You look for the best in others, even when they have a hard time finding it in themselves."

"Not quite, Aris doesn't have too many redeeming qualities. And Teresa is a bloody crazy shank."

She burst out laughing at his comment. She had a hard time disagreeing with him.

"True, but everyone else..." She sighed, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, but you are so kind and helpful. It takes courage to be so kind to others, even after all that we've seen." He gave her a shy look. He was looking at her intensely now.

She then continued, "Plus, the way that you keep those boys in line, really says something about how much they respect you as a person. Everyone has something to give to the world, you know? And you're one of those people who brings people together."

"And what about you Amelia? What kind of person are you?"

She shrugged, trying to think about the question he asked.

He looked at her and said, "I see someone who was willing to follow directions, even if she didn't want to, so I know that she respects rules and order; I see someone who willingly healed my friend, an enemy, because she didn't want to see him in pain; I see someone who insisted that I get my injuries looked after, even thought I protested-which means that you're annoyingly persistent."

He watched her, with her face blushing. "And, I see someone who is not only brave, kind, and accepting, but who is also a bloody good cook and quite pretty." She blushed even harder at that comment.

"Hmm..." she answered, nodding her head, and the cocked it to the side, looking at him. "And what is it that you like best?"

He gave her a teasing grin and responded, "The food you cook, obviously."

* * *

Peace had settled between the two once again. It was now almost two weeks since they had been thrown together into the apartment. Life hadn't changed too much in the two days since they had made peace with each other. They were a lot more physical with each other, with no problem touching each other on the hand, arm or shoulder. Sometimes they would brush up against each other while working in the kitchen together. They would sit on the bed and read next to each other, although they were certainly almost out of books to read.

There were kisses between them still; small, stolen ones, most of the time. But every so often, they'd deepen their kisses, they would feel as much of each other as possible. Every time things started to heat up between the two of them, Newt was usually the one to back off and headed to the bathroom, where he always told Amelia was where he had to "cool off". He always kept his hands on her hips or waist, never wavering anywhere else.

She loved that he was such a gentleman, but she wouldn't have minded if his hands had begun to wander.

Newt still insisted on sleep on the floor though. He had told her that he was going to be a bloody gentleman still, even if she had no problem with sleeping next to him.

It was two weeks since they had found themselves, only with each other and isolated from everyone else, that everything changed.

Amelia was dreaming.

_She was running through the maze, with only a machete and her backpack. There were about 40 girls. She was doing her best to keep up with everyone else...but she was falling behind. She heard Sonya, in the back, encouraging her forward. Her breathing was heavy. She stopped with everyone else as they entered the Griever hole. _

_So many Grievers. _

_Her heart plummeted. She raced, trying to avoid the Griever limbs and stingers, doing her best not to get stung or just killed. She ran as quick as she could, diving, dodging and pushing forward. _

_She wasn't going to die here. She saw her close friend Victoria, on the left of her, get completely impaled by the stinger of the Griever. She shouted out, but knew there was no hope for her. She felt herself crying as she looked around her, seeing all the death and decay. _

_Then her dream shifted. She saw Newt. _

_Shooing boys into the tunnel while he waited himself. He pushed a chubby, curly haired boy, Thomas and Teresa through the hole. Then there was a Griever right by him, he moved in for the kill_ and_ swoosh Newt looked at her, with the stinger of the impaled through his chest. A trickle of blood came out of his mouth as he said her name. _

Screaming.

Screaming, bloody screaming is what he heard.

He woke up suddenly, wondering if he needed to find a weapon to defend Amelia, who was the one getting attacked. He jumped up from his makeshift bed and relaxed when he saw her.

Screaming still.

Thrashing in the bed sheets and blankets. She was still screaming and crying.

She was saying 'No', over and over again.

He climbed into bed with her, avoiding her flailing limbs.

"Amelia," he said softly, putting a hand on her cheek. "Wake up, love." He whispered quietly, not realizing what he was saying. "It's alright."

She felt a soft touch and a soothing voice. Her eyes willingly woke up from her nightmare.

She saw Newt's concerned face.

"You're alive?" He was confused at her question. Of course he was.

He nodded at her, with a small smile.

"Oh!" She jumped into his arms and sobbed. Newt was confused about what he should do. So he only tried making soothing noises against her ear, and brushed his hand through her hair.

"I'm here," she heard him saying over her sobs. She pulled back and looked at him, alive and well. No pale, dying face or injury from a Griever.

In relief, she kissed him.

There were no thoughts flowing through her mind. Her feelings and heart took over. Their kiss deepened, and she felt him shift his position, trying to hide his arousal from her. She stopped kissing him, and pulled away, putting her hands on his face.

"I dreamed you got killed." He looked at her in surprise.

"Just a dream," he said, unable to stop looking at her face. There was an intense electricity between them. He leaned forward and kissed her slowly, deliberately. He broke off from her mouth and trailed kisses along her jaw line, down her throat, on her neck, and collarbone. She moaned softly at the feeling. She moved her hands to his waist, while taking in all the sensations he was giving her.

She moved to take off his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, looking at her with intensity.

She nodded. "I need to know you're alive, for sure. And that this isn't just a dream."

She reached forward, pulling his shirt off with his help. After that, she only recalled soft touches, electricity between their bodies and their mouths on each other, trying to take in all their feelings and sensations, while they both made love for the very first time.

* * *

She awoke to light filtering in to their current home. She shifted her body slightly and blearily opened her eyes. She felt a heaviness on her waist, and looked to see an arm draped over her.

She blushed as she remembered the night before. She shifted a little more, and then winced in pain at the tenderness felt between her legs.

She smiled to herself.

It was worth it, of course.

She had never felt so connected to someone before, not just physically, obviously, but emotionally and spiritually as well. She felt as she though she was aware of him now on a completely different level.

She felt him shift and groan slightly. She moved from off of her side onto her back so she could see him better.

He had propped his head on hand, with his elbow holding his body up. He looked at her, with a slight blush on his cheeks. She returned his gaze.

"Hello, there."

"Good morning," she replied quietly, wondering what he was going to do next. She was pleased when he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

She gave him a smile.

He returned the smile, and then looked at her in some concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

She shook her head, looking at his concern. "Not too bad, no. And I was distracted well enough to really feel too much until this morning."

He smiled, pleased with her answer.

Then said, "A bath then for you. I'm sure it will help."

She looked at him. "Oh, are you the Med-jack now?"

"No. But a bath always makes me feel better." She smiled at his words, grateful to be in his care.

He insisted on getting out of bed first.

He stretched his arms up to the sky, with the sheet around his waist. It was the first time she had seen his bare back. It was really too dark last night to make out much.

It was then that she first noticed his tattoo.

**_PROPERTY OF WICKED Group A Subject A5 "The Glue"_**

She sucked in a deep breath. "The Glue".

What did that mean?

Why did she get a feeling of dread reading that?

He looked back at her, concern written on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I've just never seen your tattoo before...'The Glue'?" He absently rubbed at the black ink on his neck.

"Tommy thinks it's because I keep the group together." He shrugged, and reached for his clothes at the end of the bed. She mused about the title and watched as he dressed himself. He had his boxers and pants on, and was looking for his shirt.

She watched him with a sly smile. Of course there was clothing lost somewhere after their activities from the night before. She leaned over the side of the bed and saw it. She picked up his t-shirt and threw it at him. He caught it with a mischievous smile himself and pulled the shirt on.

"You stay there until I come and collect you." He said, heading off to the bathroom. She heard water running and sighed, stretching her arms over her head.

She was still thinking about the night before.

And she thought that boys were hormonal perverts.

"What are you bloody smiling about, Amelia?" He asked her, walking back out into the room, heading toward the bed. He almost looked suspicious.

"Last night," she said directly, gauging his reaction. He didn't say anything to her response, besides heading to the bed and lifting her out, bridal style. She yelped at the contact, and the cold felt from leaving the comforter. He had left her draped in the thin sheet. He walked her over to the bathroom, and then deposited her in the room.

"Bath, for you." He said, pointing at the hot water, "I'll bloody make breakfast." She reached for his arm as he started to leave. He turned to face her in confusion, and she kissed him.

She breathed in his masculine scent, and said, "Thank you." He just smiled as he made his way out of the room into the kitchen.

* * *

As he stood in the kitchen, making breakfast for them, he thought about the night before. He had been so worried about her when he heard the screaming, and then, they were intimate.

It had happened so fast, he was worried that she was upset with him. They hadn't spoken at all, but had only lost themselves to their feelings, it appeared. And she may have not remembered, but he had hurt her. He remembered kissing her tears away as he tried to control himself from hurting her anymore.

She seemed fine this morning, but he was once again worried.

The experience was amazing. He had never felt so complete before; it was only the two of them, in dance with their bodies and souls and if anything it solidified his feelings for her.

He loved her, very much.

He cared about her, and he felt like his heart would burst if she said that she hated him for taking advantage of her. Thankfully she only seemed to care for him. He was overwhelmed by her gratitude and love. He didn't deserve her, she was far too good of a person for him, he felt.

He hadn't heard the water in the bath drain or the door of the bathroom open. He heard some footsteps and saw Amelia walk out, in only that small towel that she was wearing when he was first deposited into the apartment.

He looked over, his eyes roving over her body, and his breath hitching.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward the bed, saying, "Breakfast can wait."

* * *

The next week passed by a lot faster than the two weeks prior. Newt desperately wanted it to go by slower, but between their regular routine and their newer activities, it sped up.

He had a feeling that it would end soon. He was keeping his spirits up, though, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, WICKED would let him and Amelia live there for the rest of their lives.

Hadn't they earned any peace at all?

He sighed though, almost certain that this trial was almost over. He didn't know why, but just a feeling of impending doom.

They were sitting on the bed, about three weeks after they had first entered the apartment. And they knew each other now for only about 25 days. He shook his head at the thought. If only a month earlier, he had thought that he would be completely in love with a girl, and living with her, he would call himself a shuck-faced, bloody shank.

"Newt," she asked quietly, looking up from her book. Since they had solidified their feelings and relationship with each other, they were much more comfortable in the presence of each other. He no longer slept on the floor, and they were always touching each other, not just in a sexual way, but in an affectionate way as well. He brushed his fingers along her arm, back and forth.

"Yes?" He asked in return, giving her a small smile. She loved that smile of his, it was tentative and shy, like he wasn't sure sometimes if she was really speaking to him or not.

Gosh, he was so handsome.

He treated her like she was a queen, so humble and willing to do anything to make her happy.

"Say we get out of here," she stopped her words, and played with her brown hair. He noticed that she did that when she was nervous. He watched her patiently as she seemed shy about what she was about to ask.

"Say we get out of here, what do we do next?" She looked at him in confusion. Yes, they were in a relationship now, but what about when they were forced to leave their apartment. What about when WICKED had their next trial ready for them? It's not like they could go and live with the Cranks or anything.

And, what if he didn't want to be with her, but wanted to go off with his friends instead?

"I've been thinking about that as well." He said, looking over at her with an affectionate grin. "I figure the first thing we'll need to do is get out of WICKED, and that won't be easy. Then we'll have to get through all the bloody Cranks."

He stopped, and then looked her over with a small smile, "And then, we have to find a bloody priest to marry us."

She dropped her book and looked at him in surprise.

The smile fell off his face at her reaction. "OR, we don't have to get married?" He said shyly.

"You want to marry me?" Amelia asked, with her heart racing a million miles an hour, pounding hard against her ribcage.

He blinked at the incredulous question.

"Of course, I bloody well do. We've done it backwards, now, we should be married already. But, I don't feel that awful, considering that we haven't really had the chance."

She still had that surprised look on her face-the raised eyebrows, the slightly open mouth.

He cleared his throat. "Well, would you?"

"Would I what?" She asked, clearly still in shock and confused at his question.

"Bloody marry me?!" He asked in exasperation. He was beginning to think that he had completely read her wrong. Maybe she wasn't interested in that type of relationship.

"Of course I would." She shook her head at him. "Did you really think I'd say any different?" He reached forward to play with her hair around her face, his fingers touching her cheek and neck.

"I was worried there, for a couple of bloody moments."

"And after that?" She asked, prompting him to continue.

"I'd probably have to bail out those bloody shank friends of mine, Minho and Tommy from doing something stupid, if you didn't mind tagging along for that."

"We'd get married before that?"

"Hmm..good point. Fine, after we find them, we'll get married. Then, I'd whisk you off some place where no Cranks or WICKED people can get to." He stopped, thinking his thoughts and plans through.

It was a pure fantasy, but he wanted her to know that if he could, it was what he would do for her.

"I'd build us a house of some sort. We'd live off the land, like in the Glade, of course. If you didn't mind the fellow Gladers as neighbors, we'd live by them. And that would be it. Just you and me." He smiled at her.

"Just the two of us? And Thomas and Minho and everyone else?"

"Well, those shanks wouldn't be living with us, of course. At least I bloody hope not." She laughed at his sentiment. As much as she loved her friends, she felt the same way. There was something special between her and Newt, and she would never want anyone to disrupt it, even her close friends.

"And our children?" She asked quietly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. It was something that she was curious about. Usually after people are married, a children and family are sure to follow.

"Of course," he said, holding her gaze. "We'll have at least a dozen."

"Oh really?" She asked, incredulously, holding back a laugh. He had to be teasing her.

"Yes, unless you want a baker's dozen instead. And they'll all be boys, of course."

She burst out laughing at that. "I don't know if I can handle another twelve or thirteen of you."

He was looking at her mischievously. "Fine, we can have a few girls as well, just for you." She grinned at the thought. Her heart was light sitting with Newt, and musing about a very unlikely future.

But, how her heart longed for something so simple as a family.

"Newt," she asked quietly, after thinking about things for a couple of seconds, "I don't think that will happen for us."

She was quiet and sad.

"I know." He said, brushing her hair away from her face.

Her eyes were forlorn. "Sometimes, I wonder if it would have been better if we had never met."

He knew where she was coming from. They were both not naive enough to believe that WICKED was done with them.

But, still, he had no regrets.

"I don't regret anything." He said, kissing her softly in the mouth. He was now hovering over her, his arm on the side of her head, propping himself up.

"I've never had hope like I have now," he kissed her gently on her lips, and cheeks, and wanted to completely take all of her in.

She protested as his lips left hers.

He looked at her in desperation, with an intense gaze.

"I love you," she said quietly. She had told him a few times already, and he had returned the sentiment quite enthusiastically as well. But sometimes she wondered at how deep his affections could possibly be since they had only known each other for only a few weeks.

"Know this, Amelia. You are the reason why I feel so complete and fulfilled now. I love you. I don't just love your body, but I love your heart, your mind and your soul. I don't think saying I love you, is a good enough indicator of how deeply I feel."

She blinked in surprise at his answer.

"Thank you, for everything." He then deepened their kiss, reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Their bodies danced together that evening, showing how deeply their love for each other ran. It was intense, far more intense than any other time that they made love. Every movement was deliberate, thoughtful and slow; They clung to each other desperately, trying to hold on to the few, precious moments of love that they had left with each other.

* * *

_WICKED Memorandum_

_Date: 232.3.1_

_To: My associates_

_From: Ava Paige, Chancellor_

_RE: Flare Side Trial-A5 and B9_

The side trial of investigation into the body and brain's response to emotional stability has given us some interesting talking points. We will run brain scans on Subject A5 in the morning. If he refuses to come willingly, we will threaten Subject B9. They will also be told about their immune or non-immune status tomorrow.

We have also thought that this side trial would be fascinating to investigate from the point of view of science in general, in regards to the development of relationships, both platonic and romantic.

Watching this side trial, has also given us something that we haven't really thought about in a long time: hope. Hope, in the long run, that we can find a cure from this awful disease.

And hope in general, that humanity still has something to live for.

We must prepare tomorrow for revealing the trial to the two subjects. Make sure to bring guards. The boy will be angry and he could possibly be unstable. As of right now, he has shown no indications of losing his mind to the Flare, but the moment he is separated from the girl, his brain may begin rapid deterioration.

Please, remember as we strive to put the needs of many above those of the few, that WICKED is good.

* * *

**And that is the end of part 2. I will not rush Part 3, so look for it sometime later this weekend or early next week. I want to make sure it is as good as possible so it's satisfying. It will be the hardest one for me to write. It will mostly be from Amelia's perspective, of course. There will be spoilers for The Death Cute. **


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SPOILERS FOR DEATH CURE **

**Disclaimer-I still don't own The Maze Runner, just the OC**

**Chapter 3- A New Life**

On day 22 of their trial, Newt and Amelia sat at the kitchen nook, talking quietly and eating breakfast together. There was a peaceful feeling between the two of them. Newt was stretching his arms and hands above his head, thankful to be with Amelia still. He watched as she got up to put their dishes away.

She was putting the skillet in the kitchen sink when Newt felt a cold breeze, as if a door had opened.

He turned around suddenly, and then quickly stood up in shock, gasping to himself.

In between the dresser and the book case, a door had appeared out of thin air and was opening up.

Inside the door frame was Rat-man and a guard with a gun.

Newt was shocked, and surprised to see them. He knew that it was practically impossible for them to stay forever, but he wasn't sure when they would come. He was hoping that they could have had at least a few more days.

He glanced at Amelia, who was still oblivious to their visitors. She hummed a soft tune to herself as she started washing some dishes.

Janson looked around the small room that the two subjects had grown comfortable in over the past three weeks. He nodded at the boy that he recognized as "the Glue" of the boys group. He was more important than any of his friends realized. He may be the catalyst to getting Thomas to cooperate more with the organization.

He then glanced at the girl. At first, she wasn't seen as anyone of importance, just an above average, intelligent girl. But, she had impressed them in the maze trials with her resourcefulness, compassion and courage.

She had impressed them even more in this side trial.

Newt just stared at Rat-man, still surprised to see him. Janson returned the look and nodded. Newt was surprised that besides the coldness in the glare, he saw something else.

Grudging respect.

What had Newt done to change the man's opinion of him?

Amelia was still humming in the background.

Janson took the chance to start talking before Newt attacked him, which was definitely a possibility considering the boys' diagnosis.

"Good to see you again Mr. Newton."

Newt just looked at him in silence.

Amelia stopped humming, suddenly, and turned off the water. She dried her hands on a towel, and turned around, leaning against the sink. She also looked at Janson with mild surprise on her face and folded her arms.

"I see you're both a little surprised to see me. Your trial is over. Mr. Newton, we need to run some tests. If you would come with me." He gestured for Newt to follow him out the door.

Newt broke out of his surprised reverie. He stepped forward with his fists clenched, trying to control the sudden anger and annoyance that he felt toward the man.

"Why in the bloody hell should I go with you, slint-head? Don't you have enough data on us already?"

Janson glanced out of the corner of his eye at the guard and gave a slight nod.

There was the quick sound of a sniping gun, followed by a shocked gasp. Newt almost missed it completely. He turned and saw Amelia reach up and touch the bottom of her right ear. There was red blood on her fingers.

Behind her in the wall was a hole from the bullet.

"Why you-!" Newt started forward toward Janson.

"Not too hasty, Mr. Newton. That was just a warning shot. Next time we won't miss her head."

The surprise on Amelia's face was completely masked again. Newt looked at her and then back at Janson.

He thought quietly to himself, and then said, "You don't leave me with much bloody choice then."

He moved forward and another guard appeared from the door frame. The guard roughly grabbed Newt's arm.

"This guard will stay here with Miss Earhart. Try anything funny, Mr. Newton, and rest assured she won't be here when you get back."

Janson mockingly smiled at Amelia, who was still in shock at the gunshot and the sudden turn in events.

She remained where she was.

The guard marched Newt out of the room. Newt cooperated, giving one last glance to Amelia who was staring at him as he left. Janson prodded Newt in the back, and then they were all gone, including the door.

Amelia was left in the small apartment, with only a guard with his trained gun on her. She slowly slumped to the ground, pulled her knees up underneath her, and put her head down, as she wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

Newt looked around him as they walked him down a long, lit hallway with white walls. They had been in a building, a compound it looked like the entire time. Janson led him to a room. He keyed in a number. Newt watched him do it and repeated the numbers in his head to memorize them.

He figured he might as well do something to make this little trip meaningful.

The door opened and he was led into a small room with a raised medical table. There were straps on the table, and Newt recoiled looking at them. He didn't want them to mess with his mind anymore.

He absently stepped back, into Janson, who said, "On the table, Newt. You know I won't hesitate to hurt her. She's no longer needed in the trials."

Newt felt numb as he sat on the table, following the orders given to him and seething on the inside.

They had been watching.

They had watched every single thing. That's the only way that they could know exactly what he would do for her.

He glared at Janson.

Another door to the side opened. Newt peeked in to see monitors, and on one of the monitors was Amelia sitting on the ground. There was another monitor of Thomas pacing. He caught glimpses of others as well, all in solitary confinement.

All appeared to be in their last trial still.

He caught the glimpses quickly before a young woman walked in, wearing a lab coat.

Brenda.

He sucked in his breath quietly and shook his head, looking at her.

"You're not a crank then?"

She shook her head. "I'm an immune."

He asked, "Then you were with WICKED the entire time?" She hesitated and then nodded.

She started to apologize when Janson interrupted, saying, "Just get on with it Brenda. No need to feel sorry for your part in the trials. It's all for the greater good, you know that."

She went over to a desk and pulled out some electrodes and walked over to him. She also had a slim case. She put the electrodes on his temples, and then pulled a liquid filled syringed out of the slim box.

"This shouldn't hurt," she said quietly. He tried not to tense, wanting to believe her words. He felt a prick in his neck, and then lost consciousness.

* * *

He awoke suddenly, sitting up and gasping for breath, feeling as though he had just run a million miles.

"It's alright. We have the data we need." Brenda said, trying to calm him down.

"How long have I been out?" He asked quietly, wanting to hate her.

He just couldn't shake the feeling though that she was as much of a pawn in this as they were.

She sighed to herself and said, "About an hour."

He only nodded and looked around.

"No Rat-man?" He asked. She slightly smiled and said, "His name is Janson."

"I don't bloody care what his name is...he's a rat."

He then stopped, and asked, "How are Tommy? Minho?"

Her face darkened at his question. He put up a hand and put it through his blond hair. He was frustrated, but he wanted some answers.

"I'm sure Tommy will be fine." He looked at her and nodded. He had noticed that it seemed that Tommy was quite close with the Crank girl.

Poor Tommy had an awful time with women lying to him.

Newt felt a surge of gratitude for Amelia.

"Have they hurt her?" He asked looking at her.

She shook her head. "No. Janson will be back, but he went to go speak with her while you were out. I can't let you leave until he comes back."

Newt only nodded. He needed to ask her something that was sensitive anyway.

"Brenda, do they have images of everything that happened between us?" Her back was to him, as she was typing on a computer in the room. He watched as her shoulders stiffened and she stopped typing.

She turned around slowly. She looked at him, almost afraid to answer.

"I won't hurt you. Just tell me."

She only sighed, once again, and said, "Yeah, they have everything. You two had no privacy at all."

Newt felt sick to his stomach. A bunch of perverts, that's what they all were. They had seen everything that had happened between them, including all those tender, intimate moments.

It had to be a huge joke.

He looked at her. She stepped back slowly. "That's bloody sick, you know that?"

She only nodded, not quite looking at his face. He didn't really care about himself, but he wanted to make sure nobody else ever saw Amelia in those moments, as vulnerable as she was.

"Is there a way to get rid of it? I mean, if you have all the data you shouldn't need that any more, correct?"

"I...I should be able to pull something off."

He looked at her hard. "Would you want something like that recorded for strangers to see?"

She blushed slightly, and broke off from his stare. She shook her head.

"Of course not."

"Well, you can show me there and I'll destroy it." He got up off the bed and stood up. He gestured for her to lead.

"Lead the way."

She opened the door, poking her head in. It appeared that there was only one person in there. The man saw Newt and started to yell, but Newt reached him quickly, and pulled him out of the chair.

He pushed him against the wall, and said, "You're going to let us erase a few things, do you understand me? If I find out who was the one responsible for this, I promise I will kill them. Now, you don't have to do it. You have two choices: either let Brenda do it and keep mum about it or just run off with your bloody tail between your legs and pretend that you never saw us. It's up to you."

The scientist gave Newt a frightened look and then nodded, understanding what Newt was asking of him.

He said, "I think I'll be going on my lunch break now."

"Good, that." Newt responded coldly, glaring at the back of the man as he left.

Brenda ignored the entire encounter between the scientist and Newt and found the computer she needed.

"This was where they watched the two of you."

"What was the point of it?" He asked, horrified at seeing Amelia right now on the screen. She was sitting at the kitchen nook, staring at Janson with an serious expression on her face.

Brenda sighed, she chewed on her bottom lip. "Janson will tell you."

She quickly went to work. She went looking for the files that he had asked about, when she said with a surprise."They've already been deleted."

She shook her head, wondering what was going on. She had heard from a lot of people, that their trial was the most popular to watch. Almost like a romantic movie, they had said. Brenda thought it was disgusting as well, watching the private love lives of two young adults unfold.

She found the most recent date, from the night before. She clicked the file.

Even that one was gone.

Somebody was making sure that the two of them were already having the privacy they needed.

She smiled at him. "Looks like the two of you have another ally here. Everything has already been deleted." She then returned to the screen where Amelia had been sitting across from Janson before.

Rat-man was no longer there and Amelia was pacing back and forth.

"Come on," she said, "he's on his way back."

* * *

Newt was sitting on the exam table, when Janson returned. Newt was feeling a headache starting to come on. Everything was just so messed up now, even more than before.

It seemed as though the moment that he was completely happy, they had to take it all away from him again.

"Alright, Mr. Newton. Thank you for your cooperation." Newt only nodded, staring coldly at the Rat-man.

"What was the point?" Newt spat out, in anger.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Newton. The side trial for you and Miss Earhart was different. You two are no longer considered candidates for the final test. We decided that the two of you would be best observed in a different environment."

Janson gave the folder that he was holding over to Newt. "The objective was to see if there were any variables or factors that could help delay the spread of the Flare in a person. If there were any external factors that could help delay the deterioration of the brain. We were quite pleased with the results."

"So, one of us has the Flare?"

"Both of you have been exposed to the Flare, Mr. Newton. Miss Earhart is immune. You, however, are not." He felt something prick in the back of his mind.

Fear.

He wasn't immune. He had a feeling. They had told them all that they had been exposed, and if they reached the safe haven, they would receive the cure.

Lies. He couldn't trust a thing that they said. He didn't know why he let himself hold on to that small hope.

He would be turning into one of the violent, blood-thirsty cranks.

It would be sooner, rather than later. He knew it in his gut.

He felt numb.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Newton. But we needed controls in these trials. The controls are the glue that holds the experiment together."

He closed his eyes. "The Glue". It wasn't a title of his personality, no matter what everyone else thought. It was a way of marking him as non-immune.

He only nodded at Janson, hearing his words but not listening.

"You've lived longer here, under WICKED's care, than you would have out there. You should be grateful."

He paused, still looking at Newt's calm, passive face. He was almost alarmed that the boy hadn't lashed out at him yet.

"Brenda, escort him back to Miss Earhart. You're lucky that the chancellor likes you, Newt. You have three more days there, with no observations."

He then turned and left.

Brenda approached him, and asked, "Are you alright?" He only nodded silently and looked forward.

Is this why the past couple of days he had been having a slight headache?

Why he had gone crazy on Amelia for asking about his leg?

"You know," Brenda said quietly, "the Flare works faster in people with increased levels of brain activity. Cognitive destruction is what we call it. Amelia has acted like the Bliss for you."

She looked straight at him.

"She's the only reason why you're probably still sane."

* * *

"Hullo," he said softly, as he looked inside the room. He had just said good-bye to Brenda as she had keyed in the code to open to practically invisible door. He only shook his head, amazed that technology like that could exist in a world where humanity was dying.

Amelia sat at the kitchen nook, just looking at him.

"Hi."

He sat in a chair next to her.

"You alright?" He asked, reaching for her ear. It was only the bottom of her right ear that had been nicked. It was a good shot, and it made him angry to see the drops of dried blood on her shirt.

"I'll be fine." She shifted her body and then looked at him.

"What happened?"

"They knocked me out and ran some tests on me. Turns out that Brenda, that crank girl, isn't a crank. She's an immune working for WICKED. Poor Tommy and his bloody choices in girls." She smiled softly at his comment. She wondered if Thomas chose the girls or they just chose him.

"What did they say?" He didn't want to tell her what they said about him having the Flare and not being Immune.

But he decided that he needed to tell her, to trust her.

She had to understand what was going to happen to him.

"This whole experiment was to see how long it would take for me to go crazy." He said softly, looking at her sadly.

"What?" She asked, confused at his answer.

"Did Rat-man not tell you anything?"

"He only told me that I was immune and that our trials are now over."

"Good, that."

"What?" Amelia asked, curious as to what he was replying to. "What's good?"

"That you're immune." He paused, looking at her thoughtful expression, "because I'm not."

He gauged the reaction on her face.

Shock.

Confusion.

Fear.

Sadness.

She shook her head slowly. "No... you can't be. That's..."

"He said that the non-immunes were the controls, "the glue" that held the experiments and results together."

"No." She said, standing up and looking at him and shaking her head firmly. "No. That can't be."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Look at me. Tell it to me again so I'm know you're not joking."

He looked at her seriously. "Do you think I would joke about something like this?"

Her bottom lip quivered. She sat back down and gave a small gasp and put her hands in her face.

She was trying to keep her self quiet, for his sake. He was the one that had the virus and his body wasn't immune to it like hers was. There was no way to medically fight it. They were trying to find a cure or vaccination, but she didn't know if it would ever be possible.

She couldn't help as a sob escaped her throat.

How could this be?

How could it be that this young man, who she loved so much; who made her smile and laugh; who made her want to pull out her hair at times; who loved her for who she was- how could it be that this disease was ravaging his mind?

Another sob escaped her. She couldn't handle this. Maybe if she blocked it out, it really wasn't happening.

She found herself sobbing and crying, having a hard time catching her breath.

Newt watched as she broke down, completely crying. He sighed, frustrated with what was happening. He was angry at whatever unforeseeable force felt that he shouldn't be immune when others were.

He reached over to her. She swatted his hand away, trying to get some distance from him. He wasn't upset at her reaction. She would need her own time to figure it out. Unfortunately, they didn't have that much time.

This time he stood up and walked over to her. He reached toward her with his arms, putting them underneath her legs and lifted her out of the chair she had been sitting.

She didn't protest at the contact, but instead continued her soft sobbing. He carried her over to their bed, and sat with his back against the headboard, his legs flat against the mattress. He pulled her tightly into his chest and ran a hand through her hair as she wept.

This wasn't right.

This wasn't fair.

Why was this happening?

This was awful. She continued crying, feeling his hands in her hair, softly patting her head. She could smell sweat clinging to him, and something else-maybe alcohol or something else medicinal.

After what felt like a few hours, she finally ran out of tears and just stared off into space.

She couldn't do this. She couldn't make him feel even more awful about this virus that he had.

She had to put on her big girl panties and figure something out. Maybe there was a way that she could help him. She only knew that she wasn't helping him by sobbing her own brains out.

She pushed up off of him. He looked at her in concern and brushed the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. She only shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry that I lost it. I just..." She bit her bottom lip as she looked away from him.

It hurt.

How long would it take for him to be Gone?

"What are you thinking?" He asked her, pulling her face back toward him. "If you want to stay away from me, now that you know I'm a Crank, that's okay. Just tell me."

She looked at him horrified.

And then, to his surprise, she slapped him.

"Wha-?"

"Don't call yourself that!"

He responded.

"Why not? It's what I am. I'm not immune. Before I know it, I might want to bloody start eating people. My brain is slowly turning into porridge. Denial doesn't change the fact that it's happening."

She looked at him quietly. "You're not to that point yet. Don't call yourself that. Please."

He only shook his head sadly.

She then sighed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure yet...I just know that I'd rather be dead than gone so crazy, I don't even know who I am anymore."

She only nodded at his answer. It was how she felt as well, she just didn't like hearing it. She changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he was slowly losing his mind.

"That...Rat-man said our trial was over. If that's right, then why are we still here?" He mulled over her question and remembered what Janson had told him.

"He told me that the Chancellor was fond of me. He said that we had three days and all the cameras and recorders had been turned off."

Her face fell at his comment.

"What do you mean cameras?"

"Everything has been erased already, Amelia. I made sure of that myself." He looked at her with a fire burning in his eyes. He didn't look like he was losing his mind to her yet... She loved that intense gaze he gave her. She almost leaned forward to kiss him, when she realized what he had just said.

"You mean, that they recorded everything?" He only nodded, looking at her blushing face.

She sighed. "No privacy at all. I hate them."

"Yeah," he said, "But a small part of me is grateful. Janson told me that I have lived longer than I probably would have in the outside world, that I should be grateful to WICKED for that." He then stared at her, reaching for her hair. He loved putting his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft, silky brown strands.

She sighed, feeling peaceful for a small moment.

"I should be thankful too, then." She leaned her face into his hand. She looked up at him, and said, "We're here for three more days, correct?"

He only nodded in response.

She put a hand on his shoulder and sat up in his lap. It was time to stop feeling sorry for herself and to take advantage of the fact that they had a little bit more time together before he was gone forever.

She felt tears in her eyes as she thought of it, but closed her eyes tightly, pushing the inevitable, overwhelming feeling of sadness and depression down.

She wouldn't...no, she couldn't dwell on it while she was with him.

It was time for her to pick herself up.

When he was gone, she could cry all she wanted. But, while he was still with her, she wouldn't waste any more of their time.

He looked at her questioningly as he saw her face harden in resolve. He had watched her, could tell that she was thinking about something.

She put a hand on his cheek, and brushed her fingers against his face and in his hair.

"We should take advantage of the time we have together then, hmm?" She smiled at him. He returned it with a small, cautious smile of his own. He felt grateful to her, that even though they both knew what was going to happen to him, things would stay the same for the next three days.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Desperation filled their waking thoughts the next three days. Newt insisted that they both get as much sleep as possible, since they didn't know if WICKED was really done with them or not.

He was starting to feel something in his mind, constantly eating away at his thoughts.

He found himself getting annoyed easier at everything happening.

He was constantly thankful for her presence though.

There was something oddly soothing about being in the company of Amelia. He let himself be pampered by her their last days together.

She cooked all their meals and insisted that he just sit and watch her. She also cleaned up after them, telling him to take it easy and not stress about it.

She didn't bring up the Flare at all, even though it was constantly in the back of her mind. She often closed her eyes tightly, when she felt herself get sad at the knowledge that he wouldn't be a part of her life any longer.

She would then brush the tears off with the back of her hand and move forward.

Doing so much for Newt was the best way to ignore the fact that her heart was breaking.

She had a deep pain in her chest and a nauseated feeling in her stomach.

The only time she felt at ease, as if everything was still alright in the world, was when she was in his arms.

At first, he hadn't wasn't sure if she wanted to return to the level of intimacy that they had before.

He was very wrong.

That first night, after getting ready for bed, he had caught her watching him from the corner of his eye.

He had only looked at her questioningly, when she had pounced, pushing him onto the bed where they slept.

He was very happy that she accepted him, regardless of his status of a Crank. As much as she tried to deny it and rationalize that since he wasn't gone yet, the word didn't apply to him, she was wrong.

He only sighed as he sat in bed next to her, thinking of a few things. It was their last night together. Tomorrow, they'd be coming for the two of them.

As much as he wished that it wasn't true, he also knew that it had to end soon.

She was curled up next to him, reading a book, quietly scanning the pages, and turning them.

"Amelia," he said, trying to work up his courage to tell her what he needed to speak to her about. He had been thinking a lot about it since Janson had come for him, and he believed that he had finally made the right decision.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking at him with a bright smile. He loved that smile. He knew that she was struggling just as much as he was, maybe even more, he wasn't sure. But she attempted to stay calm and positive for him.

And he appreciated it, greatly.

"You asked me what I was going to do about being a Crank..." She gazed at him seriously, hoping that he was planning on just staying with her, saying "shuck it" to the rest of the world while they stay in their quiet safe haven.

"We can't stay here forever. I'm going to try and help Minho and Tommy, as much as possible." He didn't look at her as he said it.

He didn't want to see the drop of shoulders, or the sadness in her face.

"Would they mind if I tagged along?" He looked at her seriously and then closed his eyes.

He shook his head. She began to protest, knowing where this was going.

He was planning on leaving her behind.

"Please, Amelia," his eyes pleaded with her to listen. He put his hands on her shoulders. She thought she saw something different in his eyes, something a little more wild, feral. It alarmed her enough that she closed her mouth.

"I am going to be a bloody selfish bastard...I don't want you to see me lose my mind." She stared at him in sadness.

He wasn't fighting it at all.

Of course, there was no way to fight it.

He continued speaking. "I want you to remember this," he said, gesturing his hands around them. "I want you to remember our time together here. I don't want you...I can't have you think ill of me."

He lowered his eyes shamefully, as if he were asking too much of her.

She shook her head. "I'll never think ill of you."

His eyes snapped to her face. "What if I snap? What if I completely lose my mind, and hurt you? What if I kill you? What if I take something that we had before, without asking you? How would you feel about me then? Even if you say that, Amelia, it won't be much longer until I completely lose it. I can feel it, every bloody day. It feels like there are bugs in my brain, burrowing in deeper and deeper."

She sighed as she heard what he said.

He continued speaking. "This is too precious. I don't want to blemish it at all, by accident or not."

She leaned her head into his chest, feeling his deep breathing.

"If that's what you wish," she said quietly. "Then, I'll plan on going with Harriet and Sonya. Maybe we can find a cure, you know? Maybe it won't be too late for you. And, as soon as I find that cure, I am going to find you."

She kissed his cheek. He scratched the back of his head, looking at her.

"It's not going to happen, love. You have to realize that. Even if they do find a cure, I'll be too far gone. And I can't get to that point." Newt admitted to himself.

"What will you do then?" She asked, hating herself, not wanting to hear his answer, but at the same time needing to know.

"I'm going to ask Tommy to kill me. I can't do it myself. I might fail, again. Minho would never do it. But Tommy... Tommy needs to make amends for what he's done. I can't ask him verbally though...a letter, maybe..." His voice drifted off, thinking quietly to himself.

Silence.

"No..." She begged him. She hated him... how was it that you could hate and love someone at the same time, so fiercely.

"I'd rather be dead than lose my humanity, Amelia. And I know that you feel the same way."

He was right, even though she didn't like hearing it.

"It isn't fair." She said glumly, pushing the tears away from her eyes.

"No. It's not. But, there are things that are out of our control. We can only control our own actions in response."

"What about me?" She asked quietly, looking at him. He pulled her face toward him and gave her a tender kiss.

"You're strong. You have to get to safety. Follow Teresa's lead, unless she gets jacked, then go off with Harriet and Sonya. Make sure that those bloody slint-head friends of mine are taken care of. But most of all, you keep on living."

"You're asking a lot out of me."

"We used to say in the Glade that the busier you are, the less likely you are to dwell on the bad."

"Newt. I am never going to forget you, or our time together, you know." She kissed him gently, softly, putting her book down quietly. He pulled away from her, searching her face.

"You are the only true happiness that I can remember having in this life." She sighed as he returned the kiss gently. He pulled her down on top of him. She straddled his hips and he gave her a small smile. His hands traced her small body, trying to memorize her, trying to take it all in desperately.

He wanted to remember everything about her.

The way her hair fell across her face, and the way her lips pouted when she was thinking to the soft curves that made up her beautiful body to the twinkle in her eye when she wanted to be mischievous.

Everything about her, before he died.

How was it that he could fall in love so hard, so fast?

She leaned over him, pulling her shirt and bra off, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back as passionately as he could, trying to convey to her with his actions how deeply his feelings and gratitude ran.

* * *

The next day, they woke up and dressed. Janson came in a couple of hours later.

They left with him, not quite making physical contact with each other and went their separate ways in the common area. Minho and Frypan gave a big cheer when they saw Newt.

Newt felt relief when he saw his friends, and then Tommy come in to see them. He watched slightly from the corner of his eye as Amelia gave hugs to Sonya and Harriet. He tried not to stiffen in jealousy when he saw Aris give her a hug.

She saw him watching over Aris' shoulder and winked at him with a small smile. He turned away smirking to himself, not looking at her anymore.

The hardest part was seeing the reactions of his friends when Rat-man told them that he was non-Immune.

He glanced over at Amelia quickly, her face calm. Harriet and Sonya, he noticed also looked horrified at hearing the news as well.

At least in this life he had friends that had cared about him.

And of course, his own soul mate. That's what he considered her to be. In such a short time they had become so close...it was as if they had known each other in another life.

He watched her as she left with Teresa and everyone else except Minho, Tommy and himself.

She was going to get her memories back.

He prayed to whoever was listening that was all that they were going to do to her.

* * *

Amelia was dreaming.

She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a consequence of the removal of the memory swipe.

It could be a memory.

She sat across from a table, from a young boy with a stubborn look on his face. He had dark blond hair, brown eyes and a square jaw.

She would have recognized him anywhere. It was a younger Newt. They both couldn't have been older than 10.

"Now, Isaac. You've been matched with Amelia here. Try to reach her mind. You should be able to." He glared at the WICKED employee and then glanced at Amelia with a sigh.

After a few moments, she heard his voice in her head.

_This is bloody stupid. _She smiled at his comment. He sometimes had the worst attitude.

_See, it wasn't that hard. _She replied to him.

"Was it really that awful Isaac?" He looked at the employee and rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Was his sarcastic response. The employee grabbed his ear.

"Ow ow ow! You bloody bastard!"

"You should feel lucky that WICKED took you under their care, young man."

"Yeah, whatever." He scoffed back at the employee.

She saw a small small on his face as he winked at her.

* * *

Another memory. This time, she was older.

She was running through the halls of WICKED, trying to find him.

"Where did you put him?! I can't hear him anymore!" She screamed, crying at Teresa, Rachel, Aris and Thomas.

A WICKED employee stepped forward and grabbed her, stopping her from attacking the four creators.

"He's almost gone, into the maze."

"What? Why? I thought..."

"We had to put him up there in the first group, Amelia. He's not immune. If there was an outbreak here..."

"I can't speak to him anymore?"

"No," another figure cut into her view. The first assistant director, she recognized with a start.

"Your link was removed. Your attachment was too strong, already. And the boy was hard to control. He's best off in the maze right now."

She gaped in shock at the words of the director.

He was gone. How could it be? Her best friend.

She was led away from WICKED's favorite immunes. At the moment she hated them all.

She was taken back into her room.

She sat there, angry at them all, when Teresa came for her a few hours later.

"Come on, Amelia."

Amelia sat up in her bed, and followed her quietly down the hall. "You can see him, one last time before we send him up." She led her into the halls, and opened up a room where a dozen boys all lay on tables, sound asleep with monitors attached.

There he was.

His shoulders were broadening, his blond hair cut short, his eyes closed. He was bare chested, with no shirt on at the moment.

She reached out and squeezed his hand. She could feel tears in her eyes. She didn't want to see him go. He was the closest friend she had.

Maybe even more than that now.

He had kissed her only a couple of days before.

A completely shy kiss, and he couldn't make eye contact with her after, embarrassed as he was.

Was that why they were sending him up?

They didn't want them getting any closer. The director had said that they were already too close to each other.

She sighed and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Stay safe."

She then looked at Teresa, who had blushed at seeing Amelia kiss him.

"What?" She asked Teresa. "What's wrong? Haven't you kissed Thomas at all?"

"No...we're only friends..." she stuttered.

Amelia only shook her head at her friend's denial. She looked back at Isaac one last time. He was laying there, so peacefully. She felt her heart begin to ache.

"Teresa," she said as they left, "Send me as soon as possible to Group B."

She only looked startled at Amelia's request.

* * *

She woke up, startled to have her memories come back to her so quickly, and so completely.

She was right. She had known Newt before. She had liked him so much as they grew up, it didn't surprise her that she had completely fallen in love with him.

She saw a girl with a white lab coat on. The girl turned toward her. She recognized her slightly with her dark, pretty eyes.

"Brenda?"

She only nodded.

"Amelia, right? It's nice to finally meet you in person." She offered her hand, and Amelia took it.

"Brenda...I need to see Newt."

She only shook her head.

"He's locked up right now. He went crazy, attacking the guards and Janson as they tried to force them to get their memories back."

"Please." She said, looking firmly at Brenda. She wanted to talk to him. "I need to see him."

She was finally ready to say good-bye. She didn't know why getting her memories back strengthened her resolve, but it had.

She needed to see him, to say good-bye one last time.

Brenda only nodded and said "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Newt awoke to Brenda over his bed, with her hand on his mouth. He looked at her in concern, and she put her finger on her lips. He nodded in understanding.

She took her hand off of his mouth.

He followed her out of the room that he shared with Minho and Tommy quietly stepping so as not to wake his friends up.

He followed Brenda down a couple of halls. And then stopped in front of a blank wall. She pulled up a small panel and input a number. A door way appeared and opened up into a single room, with a couple of small beds.

Sitting on one of the beds was Amelia.

Newt looked at her shocked. He was surprised to feel Brenda push him into the room quickly, looking around.

"I'm locking this door. I'll be back in an hour."

The door then closed on Brenda's face.

"Amelia, what-"

"I got my memories back." She said, cutting him off.

"You did? Did they do anything else to you?"

She only shook her head no.

"I saw you though." He walked over to the bed, sitting next to her, curious as to what she wanted to tell him.

"Did you?" He looked at her questioningly.

She only smiled softly. "You and I...they tried training us with the telepathy link, like Teresa and Thomas. But, we got too close, they said."

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her. Of course they probably got too close.

He probably had the biggest bloody crush on her.

"They sent you up in the first group and dissolved our link because you kissed me. Apparently, you weren't supposed to do that."

"I bloody did, did I? How old were we?"

"14, I think."

He shifted. "That sounds about right. I knew you were my first kiss, I just thought it was a few weeks ago, not a few years ago."

"I called you Isaac, not Newt, you know."

He only shook his head.

"When I was sent up, the only name I remembered was Newt."

She smiled and turned her head into his neck, breathing in his scent. A little musty, and sweaty, from no shower and fighting off guards, of course. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you, and I don't want to waste any more time talking. I want to remember and feel you as much as I can."

"Well then love, that's quite the bloody expectation that you're setting, isn't it?"

She laughed at his response. She kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, hungrily, passionately. He held onto her hips and she grabbed onto his neck.

Knowing that this was the last time that they would make love, she did her best to remember everything. The kisses, the touches, the pleasure, the way he said her name, the smell of sweat clinging in the air.

She knew that she would never find another love like it again. And sharing that last intimate moment with Newt, as they both peaked together, she knew that she would never have a relationship like it with anyone else.

* * *

It was amazing...how quickly life could change.

She stood around the paradise where all the Immunes were transported. She hadn't spoken with anyone since she had found herself waking up in the Glade. She assumed, from hearing everybody else's stories, that she had been found while traveling in Denver, and had been knocked out and taken back to the WICKED facility.

She had glimpsed Minho and Thomas a couple of times, along with Brenda and Jorge.

But her heart fell.

Newt wasn't there, of course.

She had figured it would happen, but a tiny part of her held onto the hope that maybe, just maybe, it had all been another lie and he was immune as well.

She was working in the garden one day, after about four weeks of being in the paradise. She was working on getting some vegetables planted. Based on the mild weather they had, she could tell that they would most likely be able to grow as much as they wanted. They also got rain quite a bit as well, which was helpful.

She insisted on working, keeping Newt's belief that the more you work, the less sad you are in her head.

And it was working. The only time that she cried was at night. She usually held it all in, even when someone would say something in passing that reminded her of him.

She sighed, digging in the soil. She heard a couple of footsteps stop, and a gasp.

"Amelia?" She looked up from her digging.

It was Minho.

"Hi." She said calmly, as she continued to dig.

"I'm glad to see you. I didn't realize you had made it..." Amelia stood up and wiped her dirty hair on her pants and looked at his levelly.

"Of course I made it," she said directly looking at the Asian boy.

She then thought to herself, she had promised Newt that she would make it.

She sighed again, this time in sadness. No matter how hard she worked, she could never get him off of her mind.

She looked at Minho, who was staring at her a little awkwardly, like he wasn't sure what to say.

She would ask him.

She had to know.

"What happened to Newt?" Minho's face darkened.

"I don't want to talk about it. Good to see you though." And with that statement he walked off.

The tiny amount of peace she had shattered.

She had to know what happened to him.

Later that night, she was sitting by herself, as usual, eating dinner. Not really eating, more pushing the peas that she had around her plate.

She found it amazing that the Chancellor had planned for this place for a while. They had enough food to last for at least a year, and hopefully they would start growing their own food and live off the land.

_Live off the land. _She had an image of Newt saying that. He had said he would build her a home for her, away from Cranks and WICKED, and they would live there with their family.

The only thing missing was him. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey, Amelia!" It was Thomas. "Minho told me that he saw you. I can't believe we missed seeing you in the Glade. Do-do you want to sit with us?"

He pointed at the table where he sat with Minho, Brenda, Jorge and a bunch of other Gladers, including her former Group B leaders Harriet and Sonya. She saw Brenda give her a small smile, and a look of pity.

She was the only one that knew about her and Newt.

"Thanks," Amelia replied, "but I'm not that hungry." She got up with her plate, put it away, waved good-bye to the silent Thomas and left toward the hut where she slept with some other girls.

"Weird, right?" Minho said to Thomas as his friend sat back down next to him.

"I thought she'd be happy here. She's not looking too good." Thomas said as he sat down next to his good friend, curious as to what was going on with the girl that he had met only a few times before.

"She's not sleeping well. She's going on walks in the middle of the night and I've heard her crying a few times." Sonya added, looking on in concern.

"During the day, she's fine, works really hard. It's only at meal times and bedtime that she gets like that." Harriet agreed.

"She asked about Newt," Minho said. "It was weird. I mean, I saw them interact a few times at the end of the Scorch, but that was it."

He shrugged his shoulders.

Brenda remained silent. And then asked, "Did you tell her what happened to Newt?"

He only shook his head as he looked back at Brenda.

Thomas looked around. This was paradise, but so many close friends were missing.

Newt was the hardest one to think about.

"We should keep an eye out on her," Minho was saying, "Make sure she doesn't go crazy or anything."

Brenda spoke up. "She's grieving. Leave her be."

The rest of the table looked around after Brenda stood up to leave.

"Why does it feel like Brenda knows everything?" Thomas asked, looking after her.

"Because she probably does, hermano. The chancellor gave Brenda a lot of information. She's the reason why we're all here in one piece." Jorge explained to Thomas, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Thomas found Amelia the next day. She was once again, hard at work digging and working on planting in their garden.

"Hey!" Thomas said to her enthusiastically. Maybe it was because she had healed him when they first met, but he felt like he needed to watch out for her. Plus, she was kind of short and small...almost fragile.

Amelia stopped and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, "do you need anything?"

Thomas only shook his head.

"I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm alright...thanks."

Thomas picked up a spare shovel and starting digging next to her. She watched and continued to work next to him for sometime.

They worked side by side in the garden for the rest of the afternoon, without talking.

At the signal for the end of the day was given, Thomas reached to take the shovel out of Amelia's hand.

She stopped him.

"Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

She was wondering how to go about asking her next question. She decided that to be direct was the best way to go.

"Did Newt give you a note?" Thomas' face paled at her question.

How in the world did she know?

She gauged his reaction.

Newt had given Thomas the letter. Thomas, still speechless, just gave a small nod.

"And, did you do as he asked?" He sucked in a deep breath. Nobody else had known what Newt had asked of him. Nobody besides him and Newt.

Still in shock. "How-?"

"Did you?" Her face hardened as she looked at him sternly. She was tired of not having answers.

She was tired of wondering what had happened to the man that she loved. She was tired of not knowing if he was finally at peace or if he had completely lost his mind.

"Yeah." Thomas said, tears filling his eyes as he looked at her. Amelia found her own eyes filling with tears.

"Good, that." She told him, patted his shoulder and then walked off in silence, heading toward the makeshift bathrooms to clean up and get ready for dinner.

Thomas gaped at her as she left, watching her go.

How did she know about that letter?

* * *

She was pulled over to sit with Harriet, Sonya, and the rest of the girl Gladers that evening for dinner. She smiled and laughed at their jokes, as much as she possibly could while mulling over what Thomas had told her.

Newt was dead.

She sighed as she played with her mashed potatoes.

"You don't like my cooking, sister?" Frypan asked, looking at her sternly. "You're a twiggy little thing, should be eating a bit more, if you ask me, instead of pushing it around on the plate."

She spooned the potatoes into her mouth and give him a close lipped smile.

She forced them down her throat and asked, "Is that better?"

He only nodded with a smile of his own.

The truth was that her appetite was completely gone and hadn't been around since they made it to their paradise. She forced herself to eat when she was hungry, but nothing ever sounded good anymore.

She forced herself to continue eating, noticing the stares that she got from Frypan and a couple of other Gladers.

After dinner, there was a gathering of sorts. A lot of the non-Glader Immunes were starting to get tired. They were getting tired and wondering if it was really that great of an idea to have separated from the rest of the world.

They were used to being sealed off in their cities, without having to do their own hard work.

She sighed as she listened to the criticisms leveled toward Minho, Thomas, Sonya and Harriet. Those four had taken on a lot of the leadership roles helping to dictate and delegate tasks to everyone.

The idea was that everyone contributed, in some way or another.

"These kids," one man spat, looking around the people gathered, "Don't know anything about the real world. Why are they the ones bossing us around?"

His statement got a lot of approval and cheering from others in the crowd.

Minho started arguing back with the man, tense and defensive. Jeering was heard from the crowd as the two men started going after each other.

This was awful.

Didn't these people realize how lucky they were?

Glue, they needed the glue. She sighed and shook her head.

Newt wasn't here anymore. But they needed someone to bring them all together.

She was getting tired of all the arguing anyway.

She pushed herself out of her seat, walked over to the middle table, and stood up on it. There was chaos surrounding her.

She breathed in deeply and let it.

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS NOW, YOU BLOODY IDIOTS!" **

Almost instant silence filled the room. She looked around, a fierce look on her face.

"How dare you. Do you have any idea how lucky we are? We have been saved from that awful virus. Humanity is dying, and we're here arguing about the jobs we don't like. Well, you know what? If you don't want to contribute, why don't you hope on the next boat out of here? We don't need lazy shanks like you. Nobody said you had to come here, you know."

She looked around, noticing that the crowd was captivated by her. She had seen all of them before, and they were all astonished at the way that this usually kind, quiet girl was talking to them.

"Most of us have lost someone to that disease. We've all seen what it does. And here we are, turning into vicious monsters, on our own volition, due to our own selfish pride. I know these four-anybody who was in the maze trials knows that these four led us out of the mazes and out of the Scorch as well. I understand if you are taken aback by their age, but they know what they're doing."

She continued looking around at them, "I propose a compromise. I nominate Jorge as the head of our little community. Minho, Thomas, Harriet, Sonya and a few others can serve on a committee to make sure that all of our needs are addressed. That way you won't have 17 year-olds as the big bosses of this place, because heaven forbid someone younger tells you what to do. If you have concerns about one of the younger ones being power hungry, you can take it up with Jorge. Does that make everyone happy?"

She looked around fiercely, once again, at every one staring at her with open mouths.

"Hey, hermana, why don't you join me on that committee?" Jorge asked her loudly. The crowd watched her, waiting to see her answer. "We could use a rational person, you know?"

She only shook her head. "Not right now."

She then stepped off the table, and walked out of the building, wanting to get away from all the staring idiots.

* * *

Brenda was the one who found her, staring out over a cliff that evening. She sat down next to Amelia, who looked at her curiously.

"How are you?"

"I've been better." Amelia replied, folding her arms over her chest.

"Have you told Thomas or Minho about your relationship with Newt?"

She only shook her head.

"You know, you used the word bloody in your speech this evening."

Amelia froze and then sighed. She had. OH no.

"He rubbed off on me with that. And I've been so careful about using it around them."

Brenda gave a small laugh.

"But, honestly Amelia, how are you?"

"I've told you, I'm fine."

"Okay, it's just that..."

"What?"

"Well, this is kind of sensitive. But, I was wondering if you've had your cycle lately."

Amelia stiffened at her question, thinking as hard as she could.

Her heart was beating rapidly as she put a hand unconsciously on her stomach.

"My cycle has been irregular since I've been in the maze." She looked ahead of herself, trying not to think too hard.

Brenda sighed, realizing that she would have to prod her a little bit more.

"Have you-have you had one since you and Newt..." She felt her face flare up in embarrassment, having to ask that question.

There was only silence.

"You know, there's a test we can give you, to see..." Brenda said to Amelia.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I've noticed that you haven't been eating all that much. At first I thought that you were just suffering from grief, but I saw the face you made when you swallowed Frypans potatoes tonight. And those potatoes are so good, Amelia. I know that a symptom of pregnancy is to have food aversions."

Amelia only nodded mutely. Her mind was racing. If she was pregnant...

"I'd like to take a test, just to rule it out. I can't remember the last time I had a cycle."

"Alright," Brenda said, standing up. "Let's go see Chancellor Paige."

"She's here?" Amelia asked, following Brenda down the hill.

She nodded. "She's an immune herself. She has some supplies. She figured that there would be pregnancies popping up soon, and she wanted to get them diagnosed as soon as possible, so that way we could make sure those women were taken care of early enough. You know, not too much hard, physical labor."

She looked at Amelia, "Like what you've been doing."

Amelia waved her off, "It hasn't been that bad."

Amelia followed Brenda to a small hut on the outskirts of the rest of the makeshift buildings. Brenda knocked on the small door quietly, and the two voices that were talking, stopped suddenly.

Jorge opened the door.

"Hey, Brenda!" He then spotted Amelia. "And little Miss Earhart, the talk of the town. I've had a ton of people coming up to me, insisting that with that head on your shoulders, you should be the leader."

She felt her face blush and shook her head no.

"Oh man, the way you brought them together almost reminded me of that poor British kid. He was always the one in charge of Minho and Thomas, even though those two thought differently." Jorge said nonchalantly.

Brenda eyed Amelia, impressed with her ability to stay completely calm and impassive.

"Yes," A taller, regal looking woman with her hair pulled back in a bun stepped forward, looking at Amelia curiously. "Jorge, why don't you make sure that everything is peaceful while I speak with these two young women."

"Sure thing Chancellor." He left with a wave of his hand, leaving the three women in the small hut. There were supplies that lined the walls, and boxes piled up against the wall. On the floor was a small, makeshift bed.

"How can I help you Miss Earhart?" She asked, looking at the small girl curiously. Amelia was silent, still taking in the hut, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to ask the former WICKED chancellor.

Brenda started to say something when she saw the Chancellor shake her head slightly.

"Brenda, why don't you got get something for Miss Earhart to drink. She looks dead on her feet."

"Of course." Brenda patted her on the shoulder as she left Amelia in the small hut with the Chancellor.

Ava Paige turned around, and started looking through a few boxes.

"Hmm..." she thought to herself, "Let's see...Isaac Newton, Isaac Newton." Amelia snapped her eyes up to the former chancellor when she heard the older woman say his name.

"Ah, here it is." She pulled a medium sized box out from the middle of the pile.

"I tried to find some keepsakes. I've been going around and organizing them, getting rid of unnecessary things in some of them. This was all Newt's."

Amelia took the box, and opened it, looking through the contents.

Papers, letters that were written.

Photographs, starting from him as a small child until right after the Scorch. She gave a gasp of surprise as she saw a picture of herself, sitting next to him with cup of tea on the Berg.

They were observing them, even then.

She saw clothes, some shirts and pants.

And then there was a ornately carved box. She opened it up to see more pictures. This time, of an entire family. A mother, father, brother and sister.

Newt's family.

"How?" She asked, angry at what was in there. "Do you have something like this for me too? My family?"

Ava shook her head. "No, I have always had a soft spot for Newt."

"He told me that he had heard that. Why?"

"His father was my older brother. Newt was my nephew."

Silence filled the air. Amelia was surprised, and then quite angry.

"How could you do that to your own family?"

"Newt's parents were both scientists for WICKED. They felt the only way that he could survive was to go through the trials and help find a cure. They were killed by Thomas, Teresa, Aris and Rachel when there was an outbreak of the Flare among all the WICKED workers at the compound."

Ava looked through the box and then pulled out one last thing. A folder. She handed it to Amelia, who opened it to see reports, and pictures of herself with Newt in their own paradise.

Was that only a couple of months ago?

Tears pricked her eyes. Her heart was caught in her throat.

"I wanted to save this as an apology to you. The two of you were always close, and when we saw the way you interacted with each other at the end of the Scorch trial, we knew that you would be the perfect match for this one. I knew that Newt was non-immune, and I was hoping that he would find some peace before he succumbed to the Flare." She continued watching the younger woman's face.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. For everything that was done. It was done with a purpose, even if it failed in the end." She stopped and looked at her sadly, and decided to ask her, "Do you need to take a pregnancy test?"

Amelia's head jerked up, remembering suddenly that was the whole reason why she was there in the first place.

"How did you know?"

"I'd honestly be surprised if you weren't pregnant. I made sure that the videos of the two of you were erased, but it was obvious that the two of you were fond of each other. Plus, with your ages-you're in a very fertile time of your life."

Amelia blushed unconsciously at what Newt's aunt had to say. How embarrassing.

"I won't be strapped down to anything."

Ava Paige put up her hands in surrender. "It's a non-invasive test. We just need a urine sample."

Amelia set down the box, and took the clear, plastic cup from the older woman.

* * *

Amelia sat at breakfast the next morning, forcing herself to eat and drink. Brenda sat next to her, talking quietly. Amelia had slyly asked what was going on between her and Thomas. Brenda, after her face lit up from embarrassment, talked with Amelia a good deal about Thomas.

After all, Amelia was the only girl that Brenda knew that had been in a relationship with someone that she cared about very deeply.

"You're eating!" Frypan said, enthusiastically as he watched Amelia from the corner of his eye. "That's good. Let me get you some more...You need more weight on those bones."

Amelia and Brenda quieted when Thomas and Minho sat down next to them. The boys had slept in on accident and were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, looking like small preschoolers.

Amelia and Brenda were up earlier, even though their night was a little bit longer, due to them speaking with Ava Paige until early on in the morning.

"So," Minho started, looking in between the two girls suspiciously, "What's going on?"

Brenda and Amelia looked at each other and said nothing.

Thomas looked at them. Something had changed over night. There was something about Amelia that seemed lighter, somehow. Her shoulders weren't as slumped as they usually were, and her eyes weren't as dark.

"Everything's fine, guys. I've been feeling better." Amelia said, giving them a smile.

Thomas and Minho had no idea what she was talking about. She still looked pale, but she seemed happier somehow. They had obviously missed out on something.

Brenda got up and pushed the boys away from Amelia, all while chattering with them. She turned and gave her a small wave back and then left.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by in a blur for Amelia. She was given the charge of organizing supplies and making lists of what was needed from people. She also did a lot of complaint listening, as she would call it.

For some reason, ever since she opened her mouth in that stupid community meeting, everyone thought that she wanted to know about their problems.

About two weeks after she had first met the chancellor, there was a party planned for that evening. A big bonfire was set up, with a lot of food and drinking. Nobody knew what the celebration was for, but given that there was nothing else to do, everyone showed up.

Amelia sat, talking with Sonya and Harriet. She knew it was coming. They all agreed it would be a good morale boost for the community to share the news as early as Amelia was comfortable with.

She wanted to prepare Minho and Thomas, but she didn't know how to even bring it up with them.

Oh well.

Jorge stood in front of the fire on a large wood log and called for silence.

"Alright everyone!" He heard cheers from the crowd and raucous laughing.

"I don't know why we're having this party, but cheers!" More laughing and cheers underway.

"Well, listen up. I have someone here who wants to speak with you! This is Chancellor Ava Paige-she's the whole reason why we even made it to this paradise to begin with."

Some hesitant applauding. They had heard of her before, but not everybody was aware that she was there with them.

She stood up next to Jorge.

"Thank you Jorge. As most of you know, the world is slowly dying. There is no cure for the flare to be found. The main reason why we planned to come here, is so that we could start the world off again. We are small in numbers, but in the fall, we'll be having a new addition."

She looked straight at Amelia, smiling at her and motioning for her stand up.

"Tonight we're celebrating. We're celebrating the announcement that Miss Earhart, here, will be having the first child born in our community. The baby will be due sometime in November or December. And this baby, represents hope, that humanity, once again, can move past this horrible virus and disease."

Silence fell across the bonfire as everyone looked at Amelia. She quickly sat back down, blushing hard.

Even Jorge looked at her in shock.

Minho looked at her gape-mouthed. **"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"**

The crowd starting laughing at Minho's exclamation. She smiled shyly at him, and nodded, not able to make eye contact with Minho or Thomas. Cheers of congratulations filled the air and the party returned to normal after the announcement.

Sonya started to ask Amelia, and then stopped and shook her head. "I think I know who..."

Her face was red again. She knew exactly what Sonya was thinking. Of course her and Harriet would figure it out. It's not like she interacted with a whole lot of guys while being run through trials by WICKED.

Thomas was staring at Amelia as she had turned beet red with that announcement.

She was having a baby? But she was the same age as the rest of the Gladers. He sat there, watching her, and wondered who the father was. He then remembered a couple of things from earlier.

She had used the word "bloody" in the forum a couple of weeks ago.

And more importantly, she knew about a letter and request that only he and Newt were aware of.

His eyes widened. And he felt his face blush. Newt, one of his closest friends. He closed his eyes in pain. He had killed him, his best friend and the father of this child. He sighed sadly.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Brenda asked nonchalantly, looking at her almost boyfriend.

"You knew?" He asked, putting his hands through his hair.

She nodded her head. "Amelia will tell you about it, I'm sure."

"I don't want to know details, are you kidding? I already can't get the image out of my mind."

"What are you talking about slint-head? Have you figured out who the shank is that knocked her up?"

Thomas had his eyes closed, still trying to the image of Newt and Amelia making a baby out of his mind.

"Yeah." He groaned to himself, and looked at Minho with one eye open. "Newt."

Minho looked surprised.

And then smirked. "Well, well. That shank would be so smug right now you know? Getting his girl pregnant." He shook his head. "I can't believe he got laid before us."

"Come on, Thomas. Let's go make sure she's okay. We have to watch over her, for Newt."

"Don't you want to know exactly how it happened?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they had sex."

Thomas blushed, once again. Was he really that innocent?

"That's not what I meant."

"Dude, it doesn't matter. Newt was my best friend. I'm going to make sure that his girl and kid are looked after, alright? Nobody will mess with them. It's the least I can do. He'd do it for one of us, in a heartbeat, if he was still here."

Thomas thought on it and agreed with Minho's assessment. Newt was one of the most selfless people that he knew.

Amelia looked up to see Minho and Thomas staring at her.

"Hey, guys..." She said hesitantly.

"So, your baby daddy?"

She blushed bright red at Minho's question.

He laughed heartily, smacking Thomas in the back.

"Dude, you were so right. I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"Hey, Amelia," He said, this time calmly and quietly, "Let us know if anyone gives you any issues, right? I mean, you've always been cool, but now that I know how close you were with my best friend, well, you're even more awesome, alright? Watch yourself."

She nodded at his phrase in gratitude and watched as Minho walked off.

Thomas looked at her curiously.

"When did you get to meet Newt? I mean, after the Scorch, I wouldn't think there would have been time..."

"It was a trial. While everyone was on their own, Newt and I were placed in an environment together. Apparently it was to study his brain patterns, to see how the Flare reacted with external factors. And then, things just happened."

She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just miss him, so much."

She looked at Thomas, and said, "Thank you. You did what he asked. He told me that he'd rather die than lose his humanity. But he was afraid that he'd fail in trying to kill himself. I wish he was here, but it had to be done."

Thomas nodded and then swallowed hard.

"It was rough Amelia. I refused at first. He had to..." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see if she was watching. He cleared his throat. "He had to force the gun in my hand. And he had to beg me, I don't know how many times. I was a coward, but I couldn't fail him."

"You didn't. You did what he asked. I only hope that he has some peace now... he couldn't have had it here. He was probably already starting to lose his mind."

Thomas decided not to tell her about his mental deterioration. He already saw tears in her eyes, falling slowly down her cheeks.

He didn't want to tell her anymore to set her on edge and make her stress out.

He stood up. "Just take care, Amelia. It's gotta be hard on you. But, I bet that Newt would be so happy to know that you're here and safe."

She only nodded as he left.

She stayed by the fire, looking at the flames burning. She felt a sigh escape her throat. While she was thrilled with the thought of having Newt's child, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She was always looking through the box of pictures that Ava gave her, and sighing as she recalled the few precious memories that they had together. It was worth it, even if it was only a few weeks that she had to know him.

And she would never regret it.

* * *

**6 and a half months later**

The baby had come earlier than they expected. She had felt the pains and instinctively just kept walking and working. It wasn't until Gally saw her, and doubled over in pain in the woods, on her hands and knees, that she was forced to go and see Brenda and Ava. Word had spread pretty quickly around the Gladers that Newt was the father, and she was even called "Mrs. Newt" on occasion, instead of her own last name.

She didn't mind. She'd like to think that although they had never married officially, they had practically lived as a married couple.

And if he was still alive, they would be married, of course.

A makeshift hut had been built, rather quickly a couple of months earlier. Babies would be joining the community relatively soon, considering how many women of child-bearing age lived there.

It was sturdy, and it was always clean. It was the first aid hut, but also where most of the babies would be born as well.

She remembered the pain still. The awful pain.

She couldn't curse Newt though. She loved that man too much. And, since he was no longer with her, she couldn't feel any ill will toward him for giving her a piece of himself in a small baby.

It hadn't taken too long, until she delivered her first and only child, a little boy. She was so happy meet him. To see him.

Even as an infant, he looked like his father. From the light colored hair to the squarish little jaw that she saw.

She remembered holding him tightly in her arms, feeling thankful that he was a part of her life.

Newt had given her not only an amazing love and relationship, but now, a child as well. She remembered clinging to the baby, right after he was put on her chest, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_She was dreaming... sitting on a beach, looking out at the horizon. She was startled as she saw Newt sitting next to her. _

_He gave her a soft smile, and put his arm around her shoulders. _

_He pressed his lips against her head and said, "You've done well, Amelia."_

_"I miss you" She replied, sadly, clinging on to him. _

_"I do too." _

_"What do you think of him?" _

_"He's a right, cute little bastard."_

_She hit him in the arm playfully. _

_"Why am I dreaming of you? Right now?" _

_"I don't know. Some people say that giving birth is coming as close to heaven as possible while you're alive still. But after all that screaming you did, I don't think that's right." _

_She felt her tears. His presence was so soothing, even if it was just a dream._

_"Do I have to go?"_

_He looked at her. He squeezed her hand. _

_"He needs you more right now. But I'll be waiting for you, forever." _

_She closed her eyes tightly. _

_"I'll always be with you, Amelia. I'll always be a part of your heart and soul. And, if you forget me, I will come and haunt you." He threatened lightly with a small smile playing on his face. _

_She laughed softly, and then slowly exhaled, falling asleep once more in her lost soul mate's arms. _

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Uncle Minho," Isaac asked his adopted uncle, "Why does my mommy always like sitting out on the beach?"

Minho looked down at the blond, impressionable almost five year old. He was Newt's spitting image and definitely the coolest kid ever. He and Thomas were always talking about Newt to him. They wanted to make sure that he knew that about his dad.

"I don't know. You should ask her."

"I did. She said it reminds her of my daddy." Minho sighed slightly at the answer. Everything probably reminded Amelia of Newt. If she hadn't had the little guy, he didn't know if she would still be around.

She was still all about Newt. There had been a couple of men that had stepped up, and offered to court her. But, she had rebuffed them each time. And, it helped that Minho and Thomas were always there to glare at the guys.

She was Newt's girl. Always would be too, as long as that was what she wanted.

"Oh." Minho answered back to Isaac.

"Can you tell me a story about him?" Minho sighed. The kid was always asking about his dad. Amelia could tell him more, since she had more of her memories back.

Minho leaned forward and looked around quickly, to make sure Amelia or none of the other women were around to hear.

"Alright, but you can't tell your mom that I told you this story..." He would tell him about one of the first times that he met Newt and the practical joke they played on the Glade leaders at the time.

He was positive that Amelia would not be amused.

Later that day, she sat on the beach looking at the horizon. The little boy trudged up to his mom and sat down with a long-suffering sigh.

"Yes?" She asked, ruffling his blonde hair. "You sound annoyed."

"Why do you sit here all the time?"

"Because watching the sun reminds me that every day with you is important." She leaned over, and held her arm around his shoulder.

When would he get too old for this? He was growing up too fast.

"Why don't I have my Dad here?" Sometimes his questions through her off with their direct honesty and curiosity. Small children couldn't sugarcoat anything.

She had been waiting for the question for a while. He had some younger friends, born after him in the paradise that had both a mother and a father.

"He got sick, and had to leave us, before he even knew that you were coming."

He only nodded.

"Tell me another story about him, Mom."

He looked at her, his eyes squinting against the sunlight, his hair looking even more yellow than usual.

She gave him a kiss on the forehead, and brushed her hand through his hair.

"Always."

Being a single mother was hard. At times she wished that she wasn't the one that had been left behind.

She often found herself at the edge of pulling her hair out at the little boy's antics. She missed him, so much. He would love his little boy. Thankfully, she had many friends to help her.

She breathed in her son as they sat on he beach. He had fallen asleep in her arms. She watched as the sun dipped in the sky, beginning to set.

It reminded her of the precious life that she had been given and the opportunity she had to be a mother.

It reminded her of Newt, and how he insisted that she keep on living, even though they both knew how hard it would be.

It reminded her of his promise, the promise that he made to her immediately after giving birth.

She had lost a lot of blood, and they weren't sure if she was going to make it. But a day later, when she awoke, all she could remember was sitting with Newt on the beach and needing to come back to the small little baby she had just had.

Everyday, she watched for the sun to rise. It brought with it a new day, but also the reminder that her life had it's bright moments, and that one day, she would see him again.

* * *

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was so long... there was just so much that I wanted to add. **

**Bravo to the reviewer that guessed Amelia was named after Amelia Earhart. Gold Star for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Because of the overwhelming love and positive reviews I received on this fic, I've decided to write a sequel. It will be slower coming than this one, but I have a relatively concrete idea in my head, so there. Just check out my profile page to view. Thanks! 


End file.
